I'll be waiting
by Linne88
Summary: Hermione finds herself a few years to far into history as she meant to go back only one to change something... My very first story so far!
1. Chapter 1

It was right after they found Severus Snape lying on the floor in the boathouse at the foot of Hogwarts that found Hermione Granger running back into the castle with as much speed as she could. She stormed up to the girls dorm and found a small silver box lying underneath her bed. She opend it and found her timeturner that she had secretly kept, although she has always suspected that Dumbledore knew all along. With one thought she put the chain around her neck ' I must save him, i can't lose the one person i've loved for so long" and turned it 5 times in her hand.

When she opend her eyes, she blinked, the walls were intact, no screaming, no blood, nothing was there that reminded her of the war that was supposed to be going on. As she slid the time-turner underneath her shirt she walked downstairs into the common room of Gryffindor Tower. Looking around she found no-one sitting there.

She thought for a moment, what to do and then went off in a run towards Prof, Dumbledore's Office. Standing outside the office she said the password that she thought he had about a year ago, only it didn't work. she looked puzzled and tried another one but nothing happend.

Just as she was about to turn around she heared someone walking up behind her. She turned around and saw to her shock, Prof. Snape standing there... only, he was way younger than he should've been. He looked like the one she just left behind, only not with the scars from battle or anything else. No, he was standing in front of her as young as she can't remember him.

With a quick look, Severus said " And who are you? I haven't seen you in the castle before". As she didn't answer cause she was still looking at him like he had just grown a pair of horns or whatever Snape got annoyed and in a little hiss he said " Didn't you hear me, WHO are you?"

Hermione regained herserf and looked up at him and saying " I'm sorry Sir, it's just..." as she trailed off, thinking it was best to keep quite. To her displeasure he wanted to know just what she was doing there.

"If you won't tell me who you are then you can answer that question to the Headmaster" And he walked past her, gave the password and went up.

Hermione followed him up and entered the office of Prof. Dumbledore. She looked around and saw Fawkes sitting on his perch. ' Atleast he didn't change a bit' she thought to herself. Then, turning to her left, she saw Prof. Dumbledore looking at her with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well hello there Severus, always good to see you" Dumbledore said happy. Severus grunted and nodded his head to the headmaster as he looked over to Hermione. " And who might this be, if I may ask?". Hermione looked up to Dumbledore and said" Hello Professor, I know you but you don't know me although I would like to explain if I may?".

Dumbledore looked for a moment, rather puzzled and then said" Yes ofcourse Miss" And went to sit down, waiting for Hermione to begin. As she took a seat aswell she looked up to Severus and then said to him " If you don't mind sir, I would like to talk to Prof. Dumbledore in private" and she looked to Dumbledore to see if it was ok. Dumbledore looked from Hermione to Severus and nodded to him saying " I'm sorry my dear friend but it seems that he misses wants to be a bit private, I'm sure you can escort yourself out" and he looked back to Hermione, still having that twinkle in his eye.

As Severus left, he looked one more time to Hermione before nodding his head to her, and gone he was.

"So tell me Miss, who exactly are you?" he asked with a smile. And Hermione began her story, talking about who she was, where she came from and more precisely, what year she came from. To this Dumbledore held his hand up for her to stop speaking for a moment and thought about it. "So you're telling me that you are from the future, where horrific things have happened and that you used your time turner to go back one year but instead ended here, in the year we are now?"

Hermione sighed to herself and said " yes sir that's exactly what I am saying". Dumbledore looked at her, he knew somehow that he could trust her and told her to go on. " Well sir, it might be easier if I showed you" to that, she rose from her seat, walked over to where harry had told her some while ago where the pensieve stood and pulled out memory after memory. She gestured for Dumbledore to take a look when she saw a look of confusion on her face. She smacked herself on the head mentally for he ofcourse could not know where she had this information from.

Without hesitation, Dumbledore put his head in the pensieve and waited for the memories to settle.

When he finally stood at what seemed to be the future Hogwarts, but it was in complete ruin, burning and crumbling. He looked around and saw many people lying on the floor, death or mayorly injured. As he took it all in, he saw Hermione standing in the boathouse with 2 boys he didn't know and a older Severus ( or so he thought since they looked alike a lot). Severus was on the verge of dying and he saw Hermione crying at his side.

After a moment he pulled back and sat back down, needing to absorb and think about what he all just saw.

Finally, after what seemed an hour, he asked Hermione. " And what is it you plan on do young miss?". Hermione looked up, kind of tired and said " Professor sir, I would like to find a way of saving Severus Snape, why, are my own business but all I can tell you is that if I don't find anything, we will lose the one person that has made this whole war that will happen in a couple of years worth it for me to go trough"

Dumbledore looked at her with a final sigh and eventually said. " I believe your actions are for a good cause and reason Hermione, but how do you plan on going back if you can't fix that Time-turner?"

This however, she didn't think about. "Damn it, how could you miss that!" she thought to herself while pacing in Dumbledore's office. After a moment or 2 she asked him " isn't there a teacher or so that would know what to do with it sir?" Dumbledore smiled and said ' as a matter of fact, there is, although he is out of the country now so I think you're stuck here for another 2 months atleast.

"2 Months! But sir, I have to be able to go back faster, if not I won't be able to save him". Looking up she found him smiling down on her " well Hermione, I think that in those 2 months you have enough time to think of a solution to save our beloved Potion Master, don't you?"

Hermione was getting tired, the fight and this trip has been exhausting. " Sir is there any way that you have some extra room for me then? I'm no student and certainly no teacher so I wouldn't know where to stay".

'ofcourse my dear, there are some free rooms in the dungeons, I know it's not perfect but it will be enough for the short time you plan on staying here and there is a fireplace and all so no need to think of getting it cold there. I will make sure that the houselves have put in a nice comphy bed for you and some extra clothes. We will further discuss this tomorrow." After a pause, and a look at her he said " Now off you go Hermione, I bet you are just as tired as you look'

'Yes sir, thank you and goodnight" As she left the office she found a houself waiting for her and it escorted her to the dungeons.

Back in the office, Dumbledore was thinking about it all and said to himself " this sure is going to be intresting to watch". And with that, he strode over to his own quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Hermione awoke to a strangle feeling, as she looked around she was bit puzzled to where she was but then remembered suddenly everything. She had gone back in time to much than intended and now was in Hogwarts with a young looking Snape and about the same looking Dumbledore.

Her thoughts went back to how Snape looked. She had loved the older version for 2 years now, it wasn't a crush, it was love and she knew it. But she always has been to afraid to tell him, afraid of him laughing in her face.

The Snape that she'd seen yesterday looked quite handsome, young and she felt even more attracted now. But she knew that he already must be a Death Eater by now. Suddenly feeling a bit weird in the stomach she noticed that she hasn't been eating ever since the battle had begun and that's more then 48 hours now.

Swinging her feet out of bed, she found that she was in a very nice room with a 2person bed and some other stuff. As she looked around she saw new clothes lying on a stool next to her bed. She decided to try them on. After she got dressed she started to walk around, wanting to investigate a bit more. There was a couch in one corner next to the fireplace and then she saw another door next to it. Curiously she walked over there and opend the door. She found herself in a bathroom, complete with shower and all. There were also some toiletries for her. Making her way over to the sink she brushed her teeth and washed her face. As she looked up in the mirror she noticed how much of a mess her hair was. Looking for a comb but not finding any she got a bit frustrated. Just a she wanted to move, a comb suddenly popped right in front of her out of thin air.

After washing, she decided to go down to the kitchen and eat something, still not sure what to after that.

Once she was at the kitchen she was helped by 2 little house elves preparing her some of the best food she had in months. After half an hour she had her fill and decided it was best to go to see Prof. Dumbledore again about everything that happened last night.

Making her way up there she came to a stop in front of his office and said the password. When walking in she saw the headmaster sitting at his desk, reading something, before he looked up and looked at her with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes. "Ah Hermione, did you sleep well?" After she sat down she answerd " Yes thank you professor, I needed that so much". Dumbledore nodded and put his book away. "Sor tell me Hermione, what is it you want to do to help Severus?".

After thinking for a moment she finally answerd" Well Sir, I was always good at potions so I thought I could invent one to nullify the venom from that snake you saw". To this Dumbledore smiled a bit more and said in reply " Well why don't we call in Severus, he could help you with everything.".

"Oh no sir, could we please leave Prof. Snape out of this? I mean, if he knows what he's getting himself into then I'm afraid he'll know to much by the time I leave again and who knows what that will do to the future?". Dumbledore thought about this for a moment and then said " You're right Hermione, I'm sorry it didn't occure to me" After a pause he spoke again ' So how do you want to do this?" .

Hermione knew the answer to this already " Well sir, maybe I could have entrance to the potions supply room and some stuff in my chamber? We can tell Prof. Snape that I'm here on some official business from another school to work on something'.

"I see you gave this a lot of thought, very well, I'll see what I can do, but no worries, knowing my power I can pull off anything" he replied with a wink. Hermione had to laugh abit about this, some things will never change, she thought.

'Ok sir, is it ok if I started on this potion right away?" Hermione looked a bit pleading towards the Headmaster and he had to chuckle. ' Yes Hermione, it's ok, but just wait until I can told Severus, he needs to be informed so he doesn't suspect any student from stealing his stuff".

Well, Hermione thought, alteast he won't find out until my second year…

"In the mean time, you could go stroll around the castle, it's such nice weather outside" And with that he ended the meeting and strode over to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of powder, stood in the fire and said " Severus Snape's office"…. And gone he was.

After half a day outside and looking around the school, she noticed not much has changed since then. She noticed Hagrid's cottage was still there and with a pang in her heart she knew she couldn't just go in there and say Hey Hagrid, how are you? Since he won't recognize her anyway.

Suddenly, a bird swooped down and when she looked closer, she noticed it was a tiny owl, holding a piece of parchment in it's beak. As she took it from the owl she patted It's head and saw it fly off.

When she opend the parchment she read:

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_The Headmaster has informed of everything and I am quite curious as to what you will be brewing. I invite you to my office this evening at 7pm so we can discuss your entry to my storagerooms._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_

As she read the letter twice she felt her heart skip. He never would've done this if he knew how he would act to her in the future, she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus was sitting in his armchair in front of his fireplace, thinking…

This girl, this Hermione, he had never seen her before, not inside the school nor outside. Who could she be? Dumbledore didn't want to let out to much of her identity just that she would be brewing up a few things and that she needed his storage room for it.

Looking to the clock sitting on top of the fireplace, he got up, drank his firewisky down in one fulp and set off towards his office.

After 5 minutes, he heared a knock on his door and said "Enter". As the door was being pushed open, Hermione walked in, smiling to him. He didn't know what to think of the girl. When he looked closely, he could see that she was a fine young woman, looking nice, nothing to much, but the type of girl he could fall for. He didn't know where those thoughts came from. Turning towards Hermione he said " Hello Miss Granger, thank you for meeting me here tonight". He gestured her to sit down in front of his desk. And she did so as she was being told.

"So Miss Granger, I am really curious to what pleasure we have for you to come barging in here and demand to get acces to my personal storage room". When he saw that she was looking at him with an annoyed look on his face, he found himself getting uncomphortable. " The Headmaster only informed me that you will be brewing something, as to what, even he doesn't seem to know for sure, or so was his answer. As Potion Master I would like to help you and find out what it is you are going to be making, if that is ok with you?".

Hermione didn't know what to think of this… one moment he was snarly, the other he was being a total Gentleman to his standards, or to the one she knew.

After a few moments she responded" Well sir, as much as I loved to have your company in this potion making, it is of utmost importance that no-one but me and Prof. Dumbledore know what it is I am making. Or plan on trying to make. Prof. Dumbledore will only know once I find out." She looked up at him, and bit her lip in angst, knowing that he might sneer at her or something.

On the contrary, he just looked at her with a look of confusion and interest. He stood up and said " Very well then, follow me please" and he walked of to where Hermione knew his personal storage room was. Once there he explained where everything was, although she knew already but just nodded and sad thank you, once he was done explaining. " Thank you sir, I appreciate it a lot, I hope I won't be to much of a nuisance you you". She blushed a bit while saying this.

Severus looked at her and merely smiled. To this Hermione's heart nearly did a flipback in her chest, she had NEVER seen him smile before…. God he was handsome, she thought. She suddenly noticed that he looked at her with a raised eyebrow and he merely walked off without saying another word.

Hermione was a bit confused at this and went to her rooms to start some research. She had acces to mostly every book in the library.

Back in his office, Severus started to pace…He was trying to get a bit more information from her head using a slight form of Occlumency and then he suddenly heared her say in her head that he was handsome.. He first thought that he just imagined it, but then he saw her blush. What was it with this girl? Blocking her out of his mind, he went to the Great Hall, it was dinner time after all and he hardly ate anything today.

Hermione though, was in her room ,starting to collect every little tiny detail about certain potions and ingredienst she had a feeling about that she needed. When her stomach started to growl again, she looked up at the clock and noticed it was dinner time already. Shoving everything out of the way, she made her way downstairs to the Great Hall.


	4. Chapter 4

As she enterd the Great Hall, she noticed that all of the students and teachers where there already and she looked up to the high table and saw Dumbledore looking at her and waved her over to take place next to him.

Once Hermione sat down, she noticed prof. Mcgonnagal looking at her. As she turned to Dumbledore she said " Well Albus, aren't you going to introduce us?" And with us she meant the staff. Dumbledore chuckled and merely said " This is Hermione Granger, she's from another school but she was send here for some private reasons to brew a few potions, she'll be joining us from now on, for the next 2 months." And with that he turned himself to his food and started to dive in. Apparently, he was hungry.

"So Hermione, I may call you Hermione isn't it?" she waited for an answer and Hermione just nodded yes. " What exactly are you trying to brew if I may ask?" Hermione looked over to Prof. Dumbledore and saw him giving her a little smile meaning, do whatever you want, or so she thought. " Well Professor, my work is private but all I can tell you is that I'm trying to brew something to help people". Mcgonnagal looked at Hermione then smiled and said ok, after that she started eating and turned to talk to Dumbledore.

Suddenly she felt a strange feeling creeping up her spine as she had a feeling someone was watching her. As she turned around she saw Snape suddenly twisting away in his seat and pretended to be reading something in the paper he held next to him on the table. Hermione had to laugh about this.

Snape looked up from his paper and asked in a familiar tone of voice ' something amusing you Miss Granger?" to wich she flushed deep scarlet and stumbled over her words " n..no…sorry professor" she turned and started to eat, trying not to look over at him again.

Once dinner was over, she found herself walking trough the corridors of the castle to her chamber in the dungeons. When she heard footsteps behind her, she turned around and saw Snape coming her way. Oh no she thought, hope he isn't going to sneer at me or something.

As if he heard her thoughts he looked up and saw her standing still a few meters away from him. He merely nodded said goodnight and was off to his own chambers, wich Hermione noticed, weren't so far from hers. Noticing that she still stood there, she turned, walked further to her own rooms and shut the doors behind her, standing still against the door. Whatever reaction he has had on her in her own time, he also has it here, although she doesn't know him so well…. Well in fact she does but some stuff hasn't happened yet so she can't say for sure.

Once in her chambers, she started on some varity of minor potions, all the while thinking what she would need to do to save his live in a couple of years.

After hours of working she stretched and felt a pang in her back as she stood up completely. "Damn it, should've thought about that" she muttered to herself. With one glance towards the clock she decided to go to bed, her mind was empty and she needed to sleep.

Only a few meters away, a certain potion master was thinking about her. Still not sure what to think of her though, he was a mystery to him and he would like to find out what that mystery held.

After sitting in his armchair for what seemed like an eternity he decided to go to bed. After all, he could start working out her mystery tomorrow. Although that night he had a very lively dream of her and he woke, sweaty and trying to figure out what this meant. He never had a dream like that before, not even about Lily. With that thought he fell to sleep again and had a restless night from that point on.

The next morning he didn't find her at the high table for breakfast and was wondering where she was. When Dumbledore arrived he informed him that she was in her own chambers, eating there while doing research. After having his breakfast he made his way down the dungeons, it was time for his first class of the day. Damned slytherin/Gryffindor class…. Why did Minerva had to do this to him?

As he enterd the classroom he noticed that most of the people weren't paying attention to him and that they were talking to someone sitting in the back. When he came over to the place he made his most hated look and scared all of them towards their seats. As he looked up to see what just caused their failing attention he saw Miss Granger sitting in the back, holding pen and notebook and looking up at him with a sheepish smile "Is it ok if I sat trough a few of your classes Sir? I think it might help me out with my research". As she was finished he showed no emotion as to what he was thinking. After a few moments he said " Very well, but please keep silent and don't interrupt my class". With that he stalked of and she reminded that he looked very much like the elderly bat of the dungeon that way.

After a full day of being in his classroom he sighed and called for her" Miss Granger, a word if you please?". To this she looked up in surprise, stuffed her book and pen away and walked over to his desk. "Yes sir?"

"Miss Granger, as much as I like to know what you need from my first years classes, I must ask, why them and not the rest?"

As he looked down at her, he noticed she was trying to find her words while blushing a bit. " Well sir, I have a feeling the solution in my potion can be found in your first years' classes." After a moment or 2 she said " if you would please excuse me Sir, but I need to get going, lot more research needs to be done." And with that she walked out. " If you need my help, feel free to ask" she turned around a bit shocked as to hearing the fearfull bat from the dungeons offering his help to her, and with a smile on top of it. "Thank you Sir." And she was of.

Severus sighed, he had a feeling that it would be harder to unravel her mystery then he had thought.

After cleaning up, he went into this chambers and started to grade papers.


	5. Chapter 5

As Hermione woke up the next morning, she still felt very tired. After taking a nice long hot shower she got dressed and walked her room. Sitting on her bed with loads of books, she heard a knock on the door. Surprised and a bit irritated she went to answer it. As she opend the door, no-one else but Severus was standing there, with a tray of food.

"Will you stop gawking at me please? I just didn't notice you at breakfast and I thought you might needed the energy, after all, potions are tiresome. If you don't watch out you might get blown up in the end and I have no interests of getting my dungeons blown up" With that, Severus swept into her room and put the food on the desk.

Hermione regained her thoughts and shut her mouth while looking at him. She walked over to where he stood and looked at all the food on the plate. He brought her eggs, bacon, pumpkin juice and pudding for desert. 'Thank you sir, you didn't have to do this, if I felt hungry enough I would've gone down to the kitchens or something". She picked up a piece of bacon and drank some pumpkin juice before noticing he was still standing there, looking at her with his one eyebrow pointing upwards.

"Well Miss Granger, I see that you after all are hungry so it was my pleasure." At this she nearly blew her pumpkin juice out of her nose because she never heared Snape saying the word _pleasure_ before.

"Now Miss Granger I would like to ask you if you sure you don't need my help with anything, it has come to my attention that you haven't started brewing yet" Snape asked with a look in his eyes she couldn't register. "I might be needing your help sir but I can't tell you who or what the potion is for".

"I understand Miss Granger, so, tell me, what do you need of me?" Hermione was lost in thought for a moment…. Oh what wouldn't I need from you, she thought to herself and then shook her head hastily to get those images out of her mind. "Well sir, I am trying to create a potion that will nullify the effect of a certain snake venom and heal the object aswell, if only for a little." She paused to look up something in her notes and then handed him one, only there were drawings on it, no notes really. "This is what the snake looks like, I am not the best person to draw something but notice the details on it's skin? It isn't like any other snake I've seen before".

At this moment Severus was starting to get focused on the patterns, he knew what snake she was talking about because that snake belonged to a very dark wizard and his master…. Voldemort.

"May I ask why you would need a potion against this specific snake venom?" When he looked up at her she was blushing a bit. God how he loved that blush…. _Stop it man, you'll get yourself into something you'll regret… won't he?_ She shook her head while saying" sorry sir, as I stated before, I can't tell you or anyone else but the headmaster what this is about, but please, it's very important".

After a few minutes, Snape was about to answer when he grabbed his forearm in pain and merely blurted out ' Sorry got to go". And gone he was…

Hermione stood there in shock… _He has not been summoned just yet, no please no! _While thinking this to herself she regained her composure and bolted out of the room. While running down the corridors of Hogwarts she bumped into a lot of students and they all started shouting at her to look out or be more careful.

When she finally arrived at the Headmaster's office and stormed in, he looked up to her in surprise and with a worried look he motioned for her to sit down. " What is wrong Hermione, you look like you've seen one of your nightmare's alive?".

He offered her something to drink and waited till she calmed down. After about 15 min she seemed more relaxed so he asked her again " what happened Hermione?". When she looked up at him he noticed tears flowing down her face. " He has been summoned sir, right in front of me, Prof. Snape has been summoned!" she started to cry even harder.

Dumbledore rose from his seat and went over to the girl and started to try and sooth her. He waited again for her to calm down and once she was he looked at her asking a bit more firmly ' How do you know about these summons Hermione?". She looked up at him in disbelief and answerd "Sir I told you everything, haven't you made the connection yet that I have known for several years that he is a spy, a Death Eater?"

At this Dumbledore looked at her and he knew that she hasn't told everything to him just yet. "Miss Granger, if you would please be so kind to reveal a bit more about what you know about Severus, I might be able to help". She thought about it, to tell him all, but then the future would change, and she was changing it enough as it is. "Sorry sir but I can't, this will alter the future and the future must happen, I just don't want to see Prof. Snape die the way he does, that's all I can say'.

With a little twinkle in his eye, he looked at her, and finally said " Very well Hermione, but I must ask, WHY are you so concerned about him? You were even crying in your memory but I can't understand why… unless…." At this he looked more closely and noticed her blush. ' Yes sir I have been in love with Prof. Snape, in my time, for a few years now, although he never knew."

"Ah but Hermione, you see, we are not in your time, so maybe you can alter a little bit, although I do want to warn you to be careful, not just for Severus' sake but also for your own. Be careful what you wish for" he said with a smile.

Hermione thought about what he said, after making up her mind she looked at him, smiled and asked " Sir, when he returns, could you please summon for me? I would like to if he is safe".

"Offcourse Hermione, I'll summon for you when he's back". With that she went back to her room, trying to get her mind of Snape and focus on her potion. After a few hours she finally made a little breaktrough but she knew she was missing one final ingredient…. The venom of the snake itself.

She decided to put her work aside for one moment and lied down on bed. She fell asleep merely minutes after and dreamed of him, and her, standing at a lake where they were seated, talking to eachother… that's all she can remember from the dream when she was awoken by someone calling out her name. When she had fixed her eyes on who was calling out to her, it was a little house elf. "Miss, the Headmaster send me to get you, is back.' At this Hermione sat straight up, totally focused now and asked " Where is he?" The little elf told her that he was in the hospital wing, and that his condition isn't getting any better.

After she said her thanks to the elf she ran towards the hospital wing, enterd in a slower pace and stopped at the side of the headmaster. There on the bed in front of them, she saw Snape lying in a pool of dried up blood… his blood. Hermione started to feel tears at the rim of her eyes and just let them run free. Stepping over to his bed, she wanted to reach out to hold his hand, but thought about it and first looked at Dumbledore to make sure it is ok. After Dumbledore nodded, she took his hand and was sitting at his side in a chair that she had summoned from the other end of the room.

After a few minutes she heared Dumbledore leave and started whispering to Snape. " Please Severus, please, stay with me, I need you to be there, to snarl at me when I enter your classroom at the age of 11, need you to rescue me from the wherewolf in my third year, but I need you most when you saved me from Bellatrix"

Thinking back of her memory at Malfoy Manor , she felt a shudder run up her spine. The memories flooded back in. She was lying on the floor with Bellatrix on top of her, carving something in her arm. When she screamed she heard the boys down in the cellar shouting out her name.

Suddenly,Bellatrix stopped for a moment, looking up as to whom just stepped trough the fireplace. Snape had arrived as he had received word that something important was at Malfoy Manor. Only Snape didn't expected to find Miss Granger there, lying on the floor, crying and bleeding. He started to walk over to Bellatrix and sneered at her " and what do you think you're doing Bella?" he asked her.

"Why Sevvy I'm just having a bit of fun, I found this little winch and 2 of her friends in possession of something that is supposed to be in my vault at Gringotts." She nodded towards the sword lying on the armchair. Snape strode over to it and noticed it was indeed the real sword. "And how are you sure that it is real Bella?"

At this Bellatrix just looked at him furiously " I just know that this little Mudblood can't have taken that fake copy in your study because else we would have word from it already. But very well, let's bring up one of our guests shall we? Wormtail! Fetch the goblin!" she yelled at Wormtail, standing in a corner, suddenly rushing off towards the dungeon.


	6. Chapter 6

After Wormtail has come back with Griphook, Bellatrix came over to him and demanded that he would tell her if the sword was a fake or not. When he looked at it, Griphook merely said "this is a fake, there is no mistake, the real one is still safe" and he looked to Bellatrix. "Well Bella, there you have it, it's a fake, so if you would please stop torturing this woman for your own please, I'll be taking her to the Dark Lord to see what he wants to do with her" Snape walked over to Hermione and lifted her up in his arms. Hermione thought that he stroke her back with his thumb for a moment but she must be hallucinating cause of the blood loss.

After he took her outside he quickly apparated to a place where only he knew they would be safe. Once inside the house, he put her on what appeared to be a bed, to Hermione's feelings of structure and walked off to another room and she heard him gathering stuff or something.

When he came back he said in a soft voice " here Miss Granger, drink this, you'll be fine"..

Hermione was brought back to reality when she felt someone pinch her hand. Looking down she saw Severus lying on the bed in the hospital wing and he was looking up at her. He looked tired, she thought to herself. "Are you ok Severus?" she asked in a whisper.

He noticed her calling him by his first name but didn't pay much attention to it then. He tried to move a bit, feeling where the greater wounds were before replying" I'm ok, just sore and tired, that's all." After looking at eachother for a few minutes he asked her with a dry mouth " Why are you here? You shouldn't see me like this, you don't know what happened" and he turned his head to face the wall.

Hermione was getting a bit annoyed when she replied " Oh please sir, I've seen you far worse" but stopped right there and her face went into a look of horror as she placed a hand on her mouth, not believing what she just said out loud.

Snape looked at her in confusion " What do you mean by that?" . He wasn't angry, he just was getting curious as to how much this woman seemed to know him.

Hermione sighed and dropped his hand, sitting back into the chair. "Fine I'll tell you everything, but you must promise me to keep it a secret" she looked at him, seeing that he was thinking it over. He finally replied with " I will".

After that, Hermione told her that she was from the future, where horrible things has been happening, how the Dark Lord got back to power, how she and her friends have been fighting the Death Eaters at Hogwarts, how she Harry and Ron, were after some things called Horcruxes.

She also told him about how he was going to die, with tears in her eyes, she stopped talking, feeling a big lump in her throat. She never averted her eyes from his as she was talking but now she looked down.

Severus was thinking this all trough, trying to absorb it all in, but he had to admit, it was a lot. After what seemed to be hours he asked her" and why do you care about whether I die or not? As I heared I was nothing but evil towards you and your so called friends. Why bother helping me then?"

To this Hermione looked back in his eyes " look into my thoughts" and he did… he saw the memory of him taking her from the Malfoy Manor, taking her to his safehouse, and helping her get better. When he came back to reality, he merely looked at her with disbelief. 'You see sir, I just couldn't let you die, not after you saved me from that hellhole I was in…. I can't risk losing the person I loved" this last sentence she said in a whisper, hoping he wouldn't catch to much of it. But he did.

He took her chin in his hands and made her look at him again. " Miss Granger, I thank you for this, I thank you now since I know that I won't be able to thank you in the future." And with this, he kissed her.

She couldn't believe it, he was kissing her! She slid her arms around his neck and came to sit across his lap. When after a few breathtaking moments, they ended the kiss, both panting. She looked at hilm and saw some kind of passion in his eyes that she never noticed before. " Uhm, I better get back to my rooms so you might be able to sleep" With that she got off of him and just walked away. Deep in thoughts she climbed into bed and tried to fall asleep again.

The next morning when she awoke, she got up, thinking about what happened last night. She touched her lips at the memory of him kissing her. She smiled, got dressed and went to the great hall for some breakfast. She was starving as she hadn't had a lot to eat yesterday.

When she arrived there, she noticed someone sitting next to Severus. As horror struck her, she recognized the man as Lucius Malfoy. He was looking at her in a weird kind of way, but turned around again to continue his talk with Snape.

She went over to her seat between Snape and Mcgonagall and she cought Lucius following her moves as she passed him. "And who might this lovely young woman be Severus?" Lucius asked him as he was still looking at Hermione, with lust in his eyes for this unknown woman.

"This, Lucius is Miss Granger, she is here to brew on some potions for the ministry". He didn't know why, but he had to lie to him as he felt the urge to protect Hermione.

Lucius stood up, took her hand in his and gave it a kiss when bowing " What a pleasure to meet you Miss Granger, I do hope we get a time to chat a bit". As he went to sit down, she looked at Severus and seeing the hate in his eyes. She gave him a reassuring smile and he seemed to calm down.

After having her fill, she excused herself from the table and started to walk out of the great hall, when she heared someone walking behind her. Looking around she saw Malfoy coming after her. " Great" she thought " not only did I need to deal with his son in the future, now I need to deal with him to" and she continued walking, pretending not to have heared him calling out after her.

**Thank you all for the nice reviews so far and the favs on my very first story! More will come soon but I do have a busy life so please be patient ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Severus knew that he should've kisses her but he didn't know what else to do. He has taken a liking to the woman, and seen what she has all done for him in the future he had to show that he cared about it all. He knew she would be going back to her own time soon so he had little time with her as it was. But something inside him told him not to get to close to her, or he will get hurt again, as with Lily. Somehow, Hermione coming here has made him think less of Lily then he used to, he never have forgiven himself of calling her a mudblood but she has chosen bloody Potter over him and he knew he had nothing left for her.

After she had left, he tried to get some sleep, but after a few hours when sleep didn't come to him he took a sleeping potion and tried again. After a few minutes he was knocked out and drifted of in a dreamless sleep.

When he awoke next morning, he found himself in much less pain and he decided to go down for some breakfast. Upon arrival he noticed that a familiar face was sitting at the table waiting for him. He shot a look at Dumbledore and was answerd with a look of "I'm sorry, he's here on ministry business". Grumping he took a seat next to Lucius.

"Goodmorning Severus, I take it that you are feeling better?" Lucius said in a low whisper, looking exactly like he knew Severus felt. " Well Lucius after what our dear Lord did to me last night, I'm surprised you have to aks" and with that he took some food on his plate and started to take a bite when he snide remark came " Oh come off it Severus, he has done far worse and you know it, my little pet". Severus froze as he heared the name was given to him by the Dark Lord.

As Severus only joined him a few years ago, the Dark Lord used him for almost everything, including his lust. Severus has been abused many times but he always was able to block it out.

Just then, he noticed Hermione coming in into the great hall and saw her pause when she looked up to see Lucius sitting there. He remembered as to what Lucius and his family has done to the woman and he felt hatred fill up his stomach. Although he remained calm, he kept an eye on Lucius.

When she sat down he heared Lucius asking who she was and he noticed that he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. This even sent Severus off even more. He wanted to protect her, although he wasn't sure where this feeling came from, but he knew what Malfoy could do to such a harmless female. To make it worse, Lucius stood up, walked over to her and kissed her hand. Looking down at her with hatred over Lucius he noticed giving her a reassuring smile. This calmed him down a bit, but not much.

After keeping his eyes on Lucius trough the entire breakfast he noticed Hermione excusing herself and leaving the Great Hall. He saw Lucius going after her and he knew that wasn't anything good. He decided to follow.

When he was outside of the great hall he saw Lucius take off after her and he silently followed him. When he rounded a corner as to where they disappeared of to, he had to quickly hide, cause he saw them standing still. To his frustration, he saw Hermione getting quite uncomfortable with the way Lucius was glooming over her. Just then, Lucius touched her arm and Severus came out of the shadows.

"And what do you think you're doing Lucius?" Severus sneered at him. Quickly dropping his hand he stood up and turned around to face Severus. " Oh nothing my good friend, just getting to know her a bit that's all" and he turned back towards Hermione, thinking that Severus would leave him alone.

Then Hermione said " I'm sorry _sir_ but I don't like to be touched by a stranger and I have no intentions of getting to know you better." She suddenly got slapped in the face, holding her hand over the spot she just felt a sharp pang run trough, she looked up at him furiously , with tears in her eyes.

Severus saw the whole thing happen and he reacted as fast as he could. He pushed Lucius to the wall and warned him " if you EVER touch her again, I swear I'll hex you into oblivion!". After a few moments, Severus released a surprised looking Lucius. After he straightend up, Lucius looked at the 2 of them. " Aaaaaah, I see now, she's your little toy isn't she, Severus? Very well, _I_ won't touch her anymore." And with that Lucius strode off, onto the grounds and aparated on the spot.

Severus turned to Hermione and saw her still holding her cheek. Walking over to her he said " I'm sorry for this Miss Granger, but you better avoid him next time he comes and please do Not go somewhere unattented when he's around" He took her hand in his and looked at the dark red mark where Lucius had slapped her. With a sigh he told her to follow him.

Hermione followed Severus into his class and then into his office, he told her to wait there. She did and sat down on one of the chairs. When he came back he held up a vial and told her to drink it. After she drained the drought, she asked him ' what was that sir?".

"What was what?" he asked, looking at her a bit annoyed.

"Well, when he slapped me, you suddenly had him pinned up against the wall and he could hardly breath.". she stopped talking as she began to blush scarlet red.

"Miss Granger, I know what Lucius is like with women he never met and he was most intrigued by you. I didn't want you to get hurt or get involved with him and I lost my temper, sorry for you witnessing that." With that he turned around and asked her to leave, he had work to do.

_What are you getting yourself into Severus! _He thought to himself before sitting down and grading papers.


	8. Chapter 8

After a few days had passed, he has noticed to see much less of Hermione then he would've liked. He was getting really fond of the woman and he had started to develop some feelings for her. He promised to himself that those feelings would never surface cause it could mean the end of both of them.

When he strode off to the dungeons after dinner, he felt his arm burn and bolted to his room to grab his cloak and mask and started to walk to the secret exit he had in his office. No-one knew of it but he and the headmaster. Once he passed the gates and the wards he apparated to Malfoy Manor, where most of the meetings where held.

Upon arrival he noticed that there were a lot less Death Eaters around then usual. Once he had entered his spot in the circle, silence fell and the Dark Lord rised. As he slithered off his chair and looked at each of them he called out " Severus, kneel". And Severus did as he was told, he was not in the mood for his little mindgames. "Severus I have heared that a certain young lady has arrived at Hogwarts, no-one seems to know where she came from, but I was informed that YOU had taking a liking of her." Severus cursed in his mind and shot daggers towards Malfoy with his eyes. Ofcourse Malfoy didn't see this as Severus still had his mask on.

After a pause, the Dark Lord continued " Also I heared that she has a gift for potions, is this true?" the Dark Lord looked to Severus, awaiting his answer with little patience. Severus swallowed and said with a little tremble in his voice " yes sir, but she's to young to know a lot about the potions only a potion master or mistress can create" "SILENCE" Severus was cut off from his sentence by Voldemort. " You will bring this girl to me Severus, if not, I'll find other ways to get her to me. Now leave, all of you".

As Voldemort turned around he heard Severus say " But my lord, how am I supposed to get her here when Dumbledore is keeping a close look on her?"

A few Death Eaters swallowed, they knew that their master did not like to be talked at like that. Slowly Voldemort turned around and looked at Severus with anger burning in his eyes. " Very well then, if you don't bring her to me, then I know someone who will…. Lucius, I think you can manage this one then?" As Severus looked over to where Lucius was standing, Lucius took off his mask and looked to Severus with a sneer and glinting eyes " Ofcourse my Lord"

With that the meeting ended and they all went back their own ways.

Once he was safe in Hogwarts he went straight to Dumbledore, he had to tell him although it could mean the end of Severus. Once entering Dumbledore's office, Severus told everything, how Lucius would be the one having to kidnap Hermione and bring her to the Dark Lord.

Once he finished telling everything, he slumped into the chair that was close by and sighed "Headmaster I don't know what to do, I really like Miss Granger, I don't want to see her get hurt or taken away from me…. I can't lose another friend"

Dumbledore looked closely to his young friend " he won't be able to reach her Severus, it is good you came to tell me, I will take precautions and I will inform her. She knows what he can do Severus so don't worry about it." He put a hand on Severus' shoulder but Severus shook it of. " I don't care if she knows what he is able to do, I just want her to be safe".

After a pause, Dumbledore went to his fireplace and summoned Hermione to his office. At her arrival she looked over to Severus and got worried instantly. "What happened?" she asked, a little afraid. And this time Dumbledore told her everything, not wanting for Severus to go trough it again. "Hermione are you ok? You are as pale as a ghost" It was Dumbledore asking her, as she just looked over to Severus trying to let it all sink in. Eventually, she looked up and said " yes professor, I'm fine, just trying to make sense off all of this. Why would he want me? I'm not as great in potions as is."

At that, Severus looked up and to her. " Hermione, it's not just for that, it's because of how I reacted to Lucius when he came at you in the corridor. It's because he thinks you are my toy and now he wants you for himself. He always was fond of taking away other people's toys."

Remembering at to what Harry had said about Voldemort taking people's toys when he was young, she knew it made sense. Something hit her then.

"Let him take me. If this is the way for me to get close to that snake of him, then i got to take this chance." At this both men looked at her. " You will not go there on yourself! It's to dangerous, you could get killed!" Severus was yelling now.

Dumbledore responded with " Hermione, Severus is right, we can't let you do that". Hermione was getting frustrated " Look I know what I'm doing ok, I just need to get that venom or else I won't be able to do for what I traveled back in time."

"Then let me accompany you" as she looked over to Severus she saw he had tears in his eyes. _Tears for me?_ She thought. As she stepped closer to him and laid a hand on his arm, he pulled her into a hug, not caring if Dumbledore saw this " please Hermione, let me go with you, I don't want to lose you".

She hugged him back, saying " No Severus, I can't let you, you could get killed." Looking over to Dumbledore she knew she had him on her side. Breaking the hug, she stepped back and stood against the edge of Dumbledore's desk. " I'll just go to Hogsmade, try to slip this towards Malfoy, let him know where I will be, it'll look like you planned it all along, this will keep you safe from any wrath of Voldemort".

Dumbledore cut in then " well Hermione, it looks like you made up your mind but some things must be done before you go.' Puzzled she looked over to the Headmaster " what are you talking about sir?". " Well, we will give you something, and if you are in danger, you can make contact with us, even if you only think about us, it'll warn us that something is wrong. We will know where you are as we'll put a tracing charm over it." Looking around for an object, Severus stood up, reached around his neck and pulled out a necklace. " Take this, it was from my mother, I always kept it close to my heart" he charmed the necklace with some spells and then went over to Hermione, placing it around her neck. Stepping back she blushed " Thank you Severus, this is lovely".

She looked down and saw it was a little snake wrapped around a blood red crystal. 'Now, it is late, you might want to get some rest, Severus, why don't you walk Hermione to her rooms". With that he ushered them out. Standing outside they looked kind of uncomfortable. Finally it was Hermione breaking the silence " Why do you care for me Severus? What am I to you?" Severus looked at her in surprise, surely she must've sensed that he was getting fond of her, even maybe starting to love her?

"Because Hermione, I just feel like I should protect you, I don't know why but I just do, please don't ask more cause I can't tell more." After another minute in total silence, they started walking. Once at Hermione's door, they said goodnight, and Hermione reached up and gave him a kiss on his cheek, turning, went trough her door and into her bathroom where she took a hot shower. After that she went to bed, crying, as she didn't know what to do, she didn't know if it was the right thing to do, but she just had to save him. She had to let Malfoy capture her. With that in her mind she fell asleep.

Severus stood there, in front of his door, touching his cheek as where she had kissed him. He was getting scared for her, _what if she does get killed?_ Is all the could think about when walking a bit further down the corridor and into his chambers. Turning off the lights with a flick of his wand, he crawled into bed, trying to get his mind free of bad memories or fears.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione was in a deep slumber when she suddenly got woken by a curse hitting her. She opened her eyes in fear and noticed a dark shadow hanging above her. Trying to move, she noticed she was hit by a stunning spell. Before she knew it she was lifted out of the bed and was taken out of her chamber. She tried to see where they were going, but she couldn't move so all she could do was stare towards the ceiling. She noticed that they went trough one of the secret passages that she remembered from the Marauders Map. Before she knew it, she was in open air and once they were passed the gates of Hogwarts she felt a tug at her navel and knew she was apparating with her kidnapper. After that, she passed out.

Once she woke up she noticed she was in some sort of dungeon, but it wasn't so cold here as in Hogwarts' dungeons. Trying to move she felt like she finally could, she sat up, trying to look around. She was laid on a bed, nothing fancy, just a bed with no blankets or so. She saw that she was in a cell of some sort. Standing up, she felt a bit off balanced, closing her eyes, she waited for the dizziness to pass.

Opening her eyes again, she saw 2 persons sitting at a table, playing what appeared to be Wizard's Chess. Going to the bars of her cell, she called out to them " excuse me, where am i?" she asked with a hint of fear in her voice. One of the 2 men looked up at her, stood up and walked off in the other direction. The other one didn't turn around but just sat there.

A few minutes later, the man came back with someone after him. She immediately cursed herself as she saw none other than Lucius standing there, smirking to himself. " Ah Miss Granger, I see you've finally woken up" as he unlocked the door she want to shove him aside and try to make a run for it. But she found herself running into an invisible wall " Tssk did you really think it would be that easy for you to try and run off? Come now" Lucius gave her a fierce push as she landed back on the bed.

"Let's play" is all he said as he started to rip her clothes off. Hermione lay silent in fear, tears streaming down her face, thinking of one man _Please Severus, please help me_

Back at Hogwarts, Severus bolted upright in his bed, thinking he only imagined her calling out to him. But when he kept hearing it in his head and had a miserable feeling in his stomach he started to get dressed and walked of towards her chambers. Waiting in front of her door he knocked. No answer came so he tried to open it and noticed that it was already ajar. Walking in he saw 2 doors, he tried the left one and was in her bedroom " Lumos" as he lit his wand he noticed that her bed was empty with a note on it

_Time to share Severus_

All the color drained from his face, he went to the fireplace and went straight to Dumbledore's office. Once there he started knocking on his private's chambers doors " Albus get up! Hermione has been taken GET UP!" he heard some noise and saw a wide awake Dumbledore standing in front of him. "Are you sure Severus?" to this, Severus held up the note and said nothing as he started walking off." Where are you going Severus?". Severus didn't turn around but called over his shoulder " getting her back".

As he stormed down the empty corridors he was glad that it was night. He knew he would've taken her to his Manor, but the question is, how is he supposed to get her out of there without getting killed himself?

He would think about that later and would focus on getting to her first. As he grabbed his cloak he also made sure to pack some potions in case needed. He put it all in a bag, made a concealment charm on it and stormed off into the grounds, apparating outside of the gates.

Once he landed on a soft patch of grass he started to conceal himself to and crept towards the house. _Where would she be, knowing malfoy he wouldn't let her get into his house so the dungeons would be my best bet_. He walked to where he knew that the windows of the dungeons were, they weren't actually windows just little slits of glass to get some light in. As he looked trough the first window he saw 2 men sitting at a table, playing wizard's chess. He suddenly heared some faint noises so he tried the next one and to his horror he saw Lucius having his fun with Hermione.

She was tied to the bed, all her clothes gone but her panties and he was groping her. Hermione had tears falling down her face but she was not making a sound. It was Lucius who spoke " I bet Severus never played with you like this, he's far to gentle when it comes to women" as he started to lick her across her belly and towards her breasts.

Severus was getting furious, he had to think of something, and fast. As he started to move towards the door leading to the cellar he noticed something moving behind him. He turned around and saw Nagini slithering in the darkness. She lifted her head towards him, although she couldn't see him.

As she flicked her tongue towards him she did however caught his smell and slithered off again, towards the house. _Fuck, this is not good_ he crept behind her and in silence he thought of his own spell stunning her. _That ought to do it for now_ and he walked past her.

When he finally got into the dungeons, he didn't take the concealment off but tried to be as quite as possible. Once he was inside her cell, he noticed that Lucius was about to rape her. Rage flowed over him and he jumped forward, pulling as hard as he could and threw Lucius into the near wall. He didn't move so Severus made his way over to Hermione, who looked around relieved, but puzzled.

He took of his charm and saw her face change from fear to happiness. " You found me" was all she could bring out. He looked down at her, seeing all the cuts and bruises Lucius had made and that even made him angrier with the man as he already was. Covering her up and releasing her from her bonds, he took her in his arms and just held her. "Are you ok Hermione?" he looked at her face, holding it between his hands waiting for her to respond. " I've been better Severus, but I'm so glad you're here" she said as she clinged onto him once again and started sobbing louder.

Severus noticed that the 2 men had gotten up and were pointing their wands towards them but at this point Lucius regained conscious and looked up to Snape and Granger " lower your wands boys, it seems like Severus has come to fetch his little toy" and with that he spun around and stormed into his house. The 2 men followed him but stood outside the doors that Lucius just passed, incase they wanted to try and escape.

Severus was trying to think up a plan as he heared someone coming down again. To his horror it was Lucius and Bellatrix. He knew he was no match for the both of them just yet as he had been practicing but he knew he couldn't fight them both off. So he slipped on his mental mask, looking down at Hermione and whispering to her " please trust me" looking at her as she nodded he stood up, awaiting them. "You know how I don't like to share my stuff Lucius" Severus sneered at the man. " Oh but Severus, she's so beautifull, I just had to try her. But, the Dark Lord wants her up so if you don't mind" and with that he and Bellatrix walked past him and pulled Hermione up, rather viciously, and dragged her upstairs. Severus followed them.

Hermione looked at him, puzzled, but then there was a click in her mind _he's asked me to trust him_. And with that in her mind she just let them drag her upstairs.

Once they were in what appeared to be the living room, she saw to her horror Voldemort sitting in one of the large armchairs.

As Bellatrix and Lucius came up in front of him with her slumped between them they both said " My Lord" Voldemort acknowledged them waving his hand and they backed up, leaving Hermione on the floor before him. She was clutching her blanket that Severus covered her with and just kept looking down.

"So this is your little toy, Severus?" the Dark Lord asked not looking his way but keeping his eyes on Hermione. Severus walked over to where he sat, kneeled down, got back up and went to stand next to Hermione. "Yes my Lord."

"And why is it that you came to "rescue" her as Lucius pointed it out" Voldemort did not looked pleased at all. Severus had to think fast " Because my Lord, I simply don't like to share".

There was silence for a minute or 2 until Voldemort spoke again " Ah my loyal servant, I know exactly what that feels like". "Miss Granger is it?" this one was directed to Hermione. She didn't respond. "Severus, you must learn your toy some manners" as he pointed his wand to Severus and said " Crucio". Hermione's head shot up and saw Severus on the floor in pain. " Please stop!" was all she could manage to yell out. Voldemort stopped the curse and looked over to Hermione with a curious look into his eyes. " You care about him?" Hermione looked to Voldemort and answered " yes".

"Get up Severus" and the Dark Lord waited till he stood " You didn't mention this the last time you spoke of her, nor did you Lucius" with this he glared to Lucius. "I did not know, My Lord" was all Lucius could say. It was Severus who spoke up " that is My Lord, because I slipped her a love potion, it would've been easier to bed her if she was willingly". Hermione looked at him thinking _how far is he going to go into this game?_

"How clever of you Severus, ofcourse it's easier if they are willing to fulfill your every need without having to put to much effort into it. Very well then, let's see just what you can all make her do"

With this Severus knew he had to make her do stuff he would regret later. Turning to Hermione, he saw her gave him a little nod and a reassuring look into his eyes, telling him she would do whatever she wanted him.

With this in his mind, he began.

**That's it for now people, got to go to work soon so I won't be able to write the next chapter until tonight or tomorrow, depends on how I feel. But thanx all for the nice comments and favs!**


	10. Chapter 10

As he summoned a nearby armchair he sat down and looked over to Hermione.

Looking in her eyes he didn't see any fear, with that he started to feel a bit more at ease.

"you know what i like, you may begin". Hermione wasn't sure how to begin so she just stepped closer to him and let her the blanket that covered her up drop to the ground. Severus looked at her body and began to feel his trousers tighten up _God she's beautiful _he thought to himself. Hermione noticed his eyes upon her and saw that he wasn't disappointed in what he saw so she grew more confident, not caring about their audience cause she knew that if she didn't obey, they could both end up dead.

She started to climb onto his lap, 1 leg at each side and began to kiss him. She noticed him tensing up a bit so she let her hands wander all over his chest, starting to undo his buttons of his coat. When she reached up to him to pull his head closer into a more dominant kiss, he responded and his hands went to her ass to pull her firmly against him.

Breaking away from the kiss she took of his coat and shirt and started to place kisses all over his chest. Pausing to caress his nipple she heard him let out a soft moan. Moving lower and lower, she put her hand on his erection that has yet to be freed.

Severus threw his head bad in delight, he knew he shouldn't be enjoying this but damn she was good.

Hermione started to unzip his trousers and pull his hard erection out. She looked up at him and gave a mysterious smile before letting her tongue flicker over the head. Severus moved his hand towards her hair and he started to demand more.

With that, she took him into her mouth and started to suck him, moving her hand up and down while grasping his balls with the other, massaging them.

After merely a few seconds, she heard him breathing louder and felt his balls tighten up. He came into her mouth and she swallowed all of his cum, licking up the last bits before standing up and wrapping the blanket around her again.

Severus couldn't hold himself much longer after he felt her warm mouth onto his erection. He had to try to keep it up but it had been such a long time since a woman had pleasured him like that. Starting to come back to this world, he zipped up his trousers and sat there, waiting for the Dark Lord to speak.

He looked around to Malfoy and saw that he sure had been turned on by the performance Hermione had given.

" I see you've trained your little toy well Severus, you were right to choose her" Severus looked up to the Dark Lord and just nodded.

Voldemort was silent for a moment, trying to think what to do next when Nagini slithered inside and curled up on the couch above Voldemort's head. They heard them all hissing something to eachother and to wich Voldemort seemed to get furious. " Severus, my dear Nagini just informed me that someone outside had stunned her". Severus started to think fast as to what to say. " I'm deeply sorry my lord, I had mistaken her for another snake as I did not know you were here".

There was silence until Voldemort turned to Hermione and held his wand up " Crucio". Hermione fell to the ground in agonizing pain and cried out. "You see Severus, when someone hurts something that is precious to me, I tend to give them something back" Severus looked over to Hermione with fear, he knew he couldn't involve in this or the Dark Lord would make it worse.

After a few minutes Voldemort released the spell and Hermione was trembling on the cold floor. Severus rushed over to her and covered her up again, lifting her into his arms. He looked towards the Dark Lord " you may leave, but do note that in case I need her for something, YOU will be the one bringing her next time". Severus nodded and turned around, wanting very much to get out of there.

When he got safely back to Hogwarts, he took Hermione to his private chambers and laid her on his bed, covering her up in his warm thick blankets and went back to his storage and came back with a few potions.

"Hermione, can you sit up love?" he sat down next to her on the bed as she looked up to him and nodded. When she tried, she felt pain hitting every nerve and cried immediately pulled her closer to him and she laid her head down on his shoulder. " Here drink this, it'll help against the pain" and he tilt the flask to her lips. She drank it and felt the pain subside already. "Now this, it'll help you sleep better, you need it after what happened tonight". Hermione nodded and drank that to, she felt sleepy already.

Severus laid her back down and covered her up again, he started to rise from the bed. She took hold of his hand " please stay" was all she managed to bring out. He stood there for a second, not knowing if that would be a good idea but he decided to stay. He lied down next to her but he stayed on top of the covers, he had the feeling she would be grateful for that. She snuggled closer to him and let her head rest on his shoulder once more.

They both drifted to a deep sleep, both not wanting to wake up soon.

**Sorry for a short chapter, more will come soon, I promise **


	11. Chapter 11

As dawn approached Hermione found herself waking up with a person lying next to her and feeling something lying across from her. She looked down and saw an arm lying on her stomach. When she looked up to see to who the arm belonged to she saw Severus sleeping next to her.

The events from last night came back to her and she started crying. To this Severus woke up, alarmed by the crying woman next to him. He sat up and started to take his arm of her when he felt her tugging it. Not sure on knowing what to do, he sat a bit closer to her and he found her sitting up to, trying to wipe away her tears.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, I really am" he was disgusted by himself for ever enjoying himself last night when she gave him pleasure. He knew she had to act, so it couldn't be real. Hermione looked up to him "Severus, none of this is your faulth I just feel so unclean knowing that Malfoy had touched me like that" she looked away from him, ashamed. Severus made her look at him by cupping her chin in his hand and forced her to look around. "Hermione, I didn't mean for this to happen, not like this".

After a few seconds Hermione started to calm down a bit " I know you didn't Severus, please don't blame this on yourself." With a final look at him she walked over to the bathroom. Severus sat there, not knowing what to do. After a few minutes he heared the water running, figuring she needed a shower and to be alone, he walked out of her chambers and went to Dumbledore's office, he needed to talk about what happened last night…

While sitting on the floor inside the shower she let the hot water stream over her while scrubbing her body as fierce as she could. All she wanted was for the stench of Malfoy to get off of her. Coming back she noticed Severus had left. _Not like you asked him to stay_ she thought. Settling herself on her bed she thought about what happened last night. She was really sick with knowing Malfoy had touched her… but what she did to Severus… there is another story. Not that she would've think of this as being her "first" time with him, but to be honest, she never expected having done anything with him since he hated her in the future. She had to think of something to cut her bonds with everyone and everything in this time before returning to her own.

After a few hours just sitting in her bed, she decided she needed something to eat so she started to make her way down to the kitchens. As she got there, Milly, a little House elf, was there for her, fulfilling every need of food and drinks she wanted. She ordered something that always made her feel better, pancakes with apple, cinnamon and some sugar.

After she had her fill, she just sat at the fire in the kitchens, staring of into space when suddenly Milly popped in front of her " excuse me miss, but the headmaster has requested your presence" and with that disappeared again. She sighed and got up, she knew what was coming.

As she knocked on the Headmaster's door she wasn't answer by Prof. Dumbledore himself,but by Severus. She was a little surprised at this. Walking in she noticed the Headmaster putting some memories in the pensieve, letting them sink in and closing the cabinet. He strode over to his char and sad down, looking at Hermione after a few seconds. With a sigh he said " Please Hermione, sit down, I think we have much to discuss".

She sat at a chair close to the fire, she was feeling extremely cold today although she didn't know why. " Hermione, I think that after what happened tonight, Severus is afraid that your presence will be requested more than you would like, to Malfoy Manor" Dumbledore looked over to Severus who was clearly feeling that his was all his fault. " Sir, I knew that this might happen, and I've taken precautions, if it wasn't for Severus, I don't know what would've happened. I owe him my life…. Again." With a look of understanding Dumbledore looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"Now sir, I would like to talk to you, both of you and I know neither of you will like it" Puzzled the men looked at her. She let out a sigh and gathered the strength to tell them" Sir, I have to go back again" she was cut of by Severus walking over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders and forced her to look up at him " Are you MAD? I just got you back here safely and you already talk about going back…. You talk about going back… there?" Severus was flaring anger, she could feel it radiating from him and noticed it in his eyes. 'Yes Severus, I have to, I still need the venom from the snake, it's the only way for.." and she stopped talking, not wanting to see that image in front of her again.

Severus seemed to calm down at this and sat down in front of her, holding his hands on her shoulders " Hermione, please, there got to be another way…. Let me get it for you, it will be a lot easier that way". It was Hermione's turn to get mad " No Severus, I won't let you risk your life right now for this! I, We need you in the future! You've done enough by then already!" She was furious, how could he even mention that to her?

It was Dumbledore that spoke up " I believe Hermione is right Severus, it is to dangerous". He looked at the both of them and noticed that this was not going to be easy. "Now Hermione, what is it that you have been planning… at least I assume you have come up with something?". He gave her a questioning look. She avoided Severus' face " Yes sir I have… I will go to Malfoy manor on my own, willingly" This is what Severus sent into pure rage but before he could do anything, he found himself trapped. Looking at Hermione furiously he noticed she had her wand raised at him and she had casted a body-bind spell on him.

She walked over to him " please Severus, just trust me on this one, please?" she saw him slid his eyes closed and back open, telling her he did. At that she released him and they stood there, ackward not looking at each other. Severus walked off and Hermione wanted to walk after him but was stopped by Dumbledore " let him be for a moment Hermione, talk to him later, but first, sit and tell me what it is you're planning". And she did

Several floors below his office Severus was racing towards his office. _How could she even think that I would let her go? She just got back and already wants to go back? For what? Some venom from Nagini, just to save my ass in the future, I will not have it!_ And with that thought he slammed his door of his office, as hard as he could.

An hour had passed and he was sitting in his armchair by the fire, staring into distance with a glass of fire whiskey when he suddenly heard someone entering his chambers. He didn't bother to look up and took a gulp of his drink. Suddenly he felt arms around him, coming from behind him where he knew Hermione stood now. " Please Severus, trust me on this, I promise I'll be careful but please don't act like I'm some 5 year old". He sighed and knew she was nothing like that, not after he has seen her and certainly not after what she had did to him. He looked up at her and saw that she had tears welling up at her eyes. He reached around and tugged at her arm. She obeyed and came to sit on his lap where he folded his arms around her and hugged her. He felt her body racking with sobs. "Sshhhh love, it will be alright, I won't let anything happen to you" she heared him say that nickname he just recently adapted for he and felt a burning feeling rise in the pit of her stomach. She was getting to close to this man than she should but right now she didn't care. "I'm sorry Severus but I got to go" and with that she fled from his chambers, crying all her way to her own rooms and fell on her bed. After a few minutes, she gathered her Gryffindor guts and started making preparations to leave. Writing a quick note to the Headmaster and Severus, she walked out onto the grounds and aparated towards Malfoy Manor.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a week since Hermione had left as Dumbledore found Severus pacing in his office.

"Calm down Severus" Severus shot his eyes at the headmaster filled with hate and concern. "Calm down? Calm down! Albus? It's been a week and not a word from her so far" he yelled as his hand tightend around a piece of parchement. He rememberd finding it

_Dear Severus,_

_I must ask you not to follow me or come and try to find me, it won't be safe for you. Please trust me, I'll be fine._

_Love, _

_Hermione_

Ever since then he hardly slept or he just sat down his arm started to burn as he flinched and grabbed it while looking up to Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded once and Severus was gone.

Upon arrival in the Manor, he noticed that the room was only lit by candles and a series of dark hooded figurines were standing in a circle. Taking his place, they all awaited for the Dark Lord to speak. " Tonight my friends, we have a guest and entertainment" he snapped his fingers and Lucius brought a girl into the circle, who was tied up in chains and only had some silk panties on. To Severus' horror, he saw that this girl was none other then Hermione.

He felt rage building up inside him as he saw her being thrown on the floor in front of everyone and every men there was starting to whistle or lick their lips in lust. As they started to advance on her, Severus stepped forward in front of Hermione. Everyone, including Voldemort looked up to him. " And what, Severus, do you think you're doing?" Severus had taken off his cloak and covered Hermione with it. "My lord, my toy was taken from me by Malfoy who envied me for having one so beautiful. He had me cursed to a slumber for a week and when I woke she was gone."

Malfoy started to protest but the Dark Lord held his hand up, telling Malfoy to keep quite. "Come here Severus" As Severus walked towards him, he made sure he kept Hermione close to him. "Legilimens" and the Dark Lord dived in to Severu's mind. It felt like ages before he found what he was looking for, the memory of Severus, showing what he just told a minute ago. "As much as I enjoyed your little prank on Severus, Lucius, you know I warned you of staying away from Severus' toy, he is, in all, my personal potion brewer and I do not want to make this man angry cause it could cause him to fail in a certain potion and if he does, consider yourself the drinker of that potion".

Lucius just nodded and walked back into his place of the circle. Voldemort dismissed Severus and Hermione with his hand. Severus didn't need to think twice and went back to Hogwarts.

Once safely inside her rooms, he placed her on her bed, she was unconscious. As he looked at her he noticed she was very thin, and looked really weak. She also had several marks and bruises all over her body.

He just tucked her in and let her sleep, the girl needed it. Once outside the room he started cursing and swearing, he knew this would happened, he KNEW! If he just hadn't had let her go, this wouldn't have happened. Pacing, he grew angrier at Lucius _his time will come, mark my words, he will pay for what he had done to her"_ falling into the couch he stared into the fire. He had made up that little image of Malfoy attacking him with a curse that send Severus into sleep, but it had drained all his power for days. He knew he someone was going to need it, in case this would happen. He was glad he did, or else who knows what would've happened to her. He thought back of the images of all his fellow Death Eaters advancing on her and he felt hate filling his stomach. He got up, summoned and poured a big glass of fire whiskey. With one gulp and a burning feeling inside his throat he lied down on the couch. After 10 min he was asleep.

The morning after he check on Hermione and saw that she was still asleep. He summoned Dumbledore to her living room, saying he couldn't leave his own right now.

When Dumbledore arrived he told what had happened, how he had found her and that she must've been abused several times. Dumbledore sighed and Severus noticed that the headmaster also looked very tired. "Keep her here Severus,but I suggest you place some very protective spells around her and your place" with that Dumbledore was gone.

Severus knew the headmaster was right so he started to reinforce her protective and alarming spells. When he was done with that, he went back into the bedroom. She was still asleep. He hated himself for letting any of this happened to her. He walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge. He softly woke her up by shaking her shoulder and calling out her name.

Hermione woke up as she heared her name being called out by a familiar and comforting voice. As she looked up she saw Severus sitting there, looking worried but had a small smile on his face as he saw her waking up. She tried to move, but was sore all over her body. "Severus..i…" Severus shook his head " it's ok Hermione, I'm here, and I won't leave your side from now on. Let me get you something to eat and drink" and he walked back towards her living room.

After a minute or 2 he came back with a plate with all kinds of food on it. He helped her up, made sure her body kept covered and he sat behind her so she could rest against his chest. He helped her eat and saw in fact how big some bruises are, she had several on her throat. He heard her say something. "Severus, could you fill me a warm bath? I haven't had one in days and I feel so dirty" she looked away from him and he just let her, he got up and went to a door with a little label on it saying " Bahtroom".

She heard him running a bath and noticed steam coming out of the doorway. She also smelled something but couldn't tell what, she felt so drained. After he turned the taps of, he walked back into her room " it is filled, do you need any help or prefer me to go away and leave you be for now?" He didn't look at her and that made her uncomfortable. "Severus… please… stay with me?" was all she said and he had her in his arms, walking over to her bathroom and gently placed her into the bathtub. He had first let her charm away her underwear and she now rested in a hot steaming bath with some herbs to call her down and help her body relieve some of the pain.

After almost an hour in there, she heard someone in her room. She grabbed for something and just as she saw the person enter her bathroom, flinged it into the wall next to Severus. Severus jumped aside as he saw something flying his way and smashed into the wall next to his head. He looked at her " what did I do to you to deserve something thrown at me?".

"I'm sorry Severus, It became some sort of self defense at the manor…" she trailed off. "What is it he did to you love?" she looked up at him and swallowed when tears started to swell in her eyes, she brought her hands to her face and started crying. Severus was alarmed by this and sat at the edge of the bath, trying to keep her calm" Shhhh, it's ok, he won't harm you again." He was stroking her hair and eventually she calmed down, leaning her head into his lap.

"When I first arrived there, he was surprised to see me, aksed me why I was there. I told him that you abandoned me, that you told me I wasn't needed anymore. He didn't ask more as he just let me in and led me to the living room. He first was nice to me, but soon he started to grab me when his wife wasn't around, touching me all over my body" Hermione shivered at the thought and continued "not to long after he locked me up in a little room with no light and he hardly fed me. He made made me do all kind of stuff, sometimes he ….. " she gulped and was struggling to continue "raped me and other times he demanded that I do the same to him as I did to you at the first meeting. Whenever I spoke to him without him asking me something he would hurt me, carve me"

By now Hermione was shivering and didn't want to look at Severus. Severus didn't know what to say, he looked at her, as he let sink in what she just told him. She felt him getting up and noticed he was furious. Afraid that it was her he was angry at, she tried to get away from him by going to the other side of the tub, far away from him.

Severus noticed this and winced as he saw her pull away from him. Suddenly she found herself in his arms as he pulled her up and held her close until she suddenly cried out in pain. Severus released her quickly and looked at her body. He now saw just how much in pain she could be. "Hermione, I swear, he will pay for what he has done to you. But for now, you need to rest and get better, come." And he led her to her bedroom where she was ordered to stay in bed while he went to his own chambers to get some potions and salves.

When he got back he first thought she was asleep but as he walked into her room she saw her eyes flying open. "Here, drink this" he handed her a vial and she looked at it before drinking it. She instantly felt the potion work and looked down to see her bruises and cuts disappear a little. "Now, take this and put it on the deepest cuts" he handed her the salve and she looked at him, clearing her throat " would you mind turning around? He uh… he cut me somewhere private aswell" at this she blushed and he just stared at her. " He did what?" his voice was calm although she could hear the venom in it.

"When he was having his way with me.. he.. uh.. cut me down there so I would remember who I really belonged to" she was close to tears again. Severus turned around letting her do whatever she needed and softly said " you don't belong to him Hermione, make sure you don't forget that" And he walked of, leaving her sitting there. Hermione was thinking just what he meant with that.


	13. Chapter 13

"_I'm going to kill the bastard! _Was all Severus could think about when walking towards the dungeons. _How dare he touch her!_ With that in his mind he flung his fist against the wall and winched when he felt his fingers snap. Cursing under his breath he started to mend them. He wanted to torture and kill the man slowly for what he had done, but doing so will not turn him in good favor with the Dark Lord. Thinking about this, he went into his office and sat down behind his desk. Thanks to all of this he hardly had any time to grade the papers that where still lying there. With one look at them he decided he should do them, so he could somehow let his anger flow away.

One week had passed and Hermione felt better, a lot better, thanks to Severus. He made sure she ate right and that she had plenty of rest. He visited every day after his classes and made stops in between. She never knew he could care so much for someone like her. After all, he used to call her Bushy haired know it all, well in her time that is.

As she finally was able to go into the halls with Severus backing her up everywhere, she went to the Headmaster's office. She had a letter this morning requiring her attendance at his office after dinner. Once standing outside, she knocked and entered. "Ah Hermione, good to see you up and about, I do hope you are feeling better?" he looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes, seems like he never lost it then.

"Yes thank you professor, Severus helped me out a lot and was really caring and such." She sat down at a seat opposite from him at the fireplace."Sir, there is something I need to ask but am afraid to ask of Severus". Dumbledore looked up at her with a questioning look " what is it you need my child?". She hesitated to ask but she knew she had to. " Well you see sir, while I was there, I was able to get close to a victim that was bitten by Nagini. She had venom of her in her blood and I extracted some, but the thing is sir, the vial as well as all my other stuff is still at the Manor. I don't want to go back there, not ever, but I need that vial."

Dumbledore looked at her, he sure admired her for still being able to see the meaning of why she came here. "And how would you want to get that vial Hermione? You can't just walk up there, knock on the door and demand your stuff back, as you said you don't want to go there anymore and you shouldn't."

Hermione thought for a moment and swallowed " Well sir, I could learn to become an animagus…" To this she saw Dumbledore looking at her with raised eyebrows, he sure didn't expect that coming up. "Well Miss Granger, as of now there is only one known Animagus at school and she does not wish to share since she knows what it takes to be one." At this Hermione looked at him and started to look like she wanted to argue, Dumbledore held up his hand " But…. Severus is a unregistered animagus and he is the only one that could teach you…. Although I don't know if he likes to do it." Hermione knew that Severus would never let her learn how to become an Animagus If he knew why she wanted to.

"I'll discuss this with Severus dear, you go on and take some more rest, don't worry about it" Dumbledore opened his door and saw Hermione out.

"And WHY is it she wants to learn to become Animagus? And what do I need to do with it? Minerva will be a far better teacher in this" Severus was looking to the headmaster scowling. "Because Severus, firstly, it are her own business, I have no idea why, and secondly because I know you're an unregistered one and wouldn't like to have this slip to the Ministry, will you now?" Severus glared at him with anger but just nodded his head " Alright, I'll teach her, but don't expect any results in the short period she's here" with that, Severus walked off towards his dungeon.

Hermione was getting nervous, she received a letter from Severus informing her that her Animagus lessons will begin tonight at 8. While she stood in front of the mirror she was trying to pick some clothes. He told her to wear something nothing to fancy cause her clothes have to be some that she wasn't that fond of. She didn't understand why. Deciding on a jeans and a t-shirt she had for a while and that didn't mean that much to her, she went down.

About half an hour later she was standing in the potions classroom waiting on Severus. She was always the person to come in early but now she got there _really_ early. Eventually Severus entered the classroom, unaware that she was there. She watched him coming to a stop right in front of her, looked up and he jumped a bit of her standing there. She had to suppress a giggle but she did smile at him "Hey" she said.

Severus was just coming outside of his private quarters, holding a book and looking something up when he stopped, looked up and was surprised to see Hermione standing there already. He jumped a bit and a little frustrated he saw that she was trying not to laugh. "Hey". A little transfixed by the way she was dressed, a nice jeans clinging to her legs and curves and a t-shirt that also showed her curves pretty nicely, he had to stop thinking about how she looked naked. Taking a deep breath he said " Hello there, you look better Hermione, I'm glad you are". He set his book aside and told her to take a seat. Instead of sitting at his desk, she went to sit on a student's desk. " Hermione, I don't know why you want to become an Animagus suddenly but I do hope that it isn't for something that regards your little… adventure… you had last time?" he looked over at her and he noticed her look of concern. He got worried.

"Hermione?" she looked up to him. " Severus, I can't promise it's not because of that, but I can't tell you why. Please just trust me, I promise I'll be fine". "Well, the last time you said you'd be fine is that I found you chained to Malfoy and half dead cause of starvation" He was getting angry, why did she want to keep doing this to herself over and over?

"It won't be like that, please Severus, just this last time, it's all I ask of you?" With a grump he nodded, knowing he shouldn't but somehow he couldn't deny her. "Ok, but if you haven't learned in the next 2 weeks what normally takes up a lot of your time, we quit". She thought about this for a moment and agreed. After all, she was supposed to be able to go "home" in a few weeks. If this failed, then she had to find another way.

Now, first let us start with binding your clothes to your body, you'll see later what that is for.


	14. Chapter 14

"Now Hermione, let me tell you a bit more about Animagus. Only very powerful and skilled wizards are able to become Animagi. The process of becoming an Animagus is long and arduous, and has the potential to backfire and cause the transformation to go horribly wrong." He looked over at her and saw her drink in all the information." Now, not _all_ Animagus are powerful or skilled wizards, but you still need to have a lot of skills to get it done. "

He continued "Animagi can only take on the form of one specific animal. This animal form is not chosen by the wizard, but determined by their personality and inner traits. Thus, one's Animagus form is a reflection of one's inner nature ." Hermione interrupted him there "are you a Animagus Severus?" She waited for him to respond as suddenly Severus started to disappear and suddenly a large panther with longer hair then normal was standing in front of was black as the night and his eyes were the same as Severus'. She gasped and started to walk over to him. His head reached her shoulders. She put her hand on his fur and felt how silk it felt. "You're Beautiful" she whispered, not noticing that Severus was purring under her touch. Severus suddenly was standing in front of her again and she still had her hand on him. He took hold of her hand and stroked it lightly, leaned forward and stroke her lips with his own.

He was surprised to feel her lean into him, deepening the kiss and felt her hand going up in his hair. He locked his arms around her and pulling her closer. After a few minutes they broke the kiss, panting and looking each other in the eye. Severus suddenly pulled back " I'm sorry Hermione, I shouldn't have done that, not now" he started to walk away but felt her hand holding his sleeve. "Please don't run" he saw a blush on her cheeks and smiled " Hermione, I'm not running…. But you wanted to learn about Animagus so we better spend our time doing that".

After they both were back to normal, she nodded for him to continue. "Each Animagus bears an identifying mark on their animal form that is caused by something on their human body. This may be a physical trait like dental structure, or an acquired trait such as glasses or hair. As with me, you saw that my form didn't have the normal short hair that a panther is supposed to have but it was longer." With this he pointed to his hair." If an Animagus undergoes a major physical change, such as the loss of a limb, their animal form will also reflect that."

"So if you would lose a leg, your panther form will also be running around with 3 legs?" she asked, giggling at the picture. "well, yeah, you can put it that way, although I hope that never would happen"

"In addition, an Animagus will appear to lose their clothing upon morphing. The clothing will reappear upon re-establishing the human form. This is why we enchanted your clothes to your body, so whenever you are going into Animagus form, if you lose the clothes you have on then and it aren't these " he pointed over to her clothes" then you will not turn back, naked but these will be there instead."

"Now to get you started, I want you to try and mediate to get in contact with your inner… animal". Once you found that, you will come to me immediately. Once you achieved that, we will continue the lesson." He wasn't sure what to do now, she wasn't one of his students he could just dismiss. Hermione seemed to make up his mind for him " ok Severus, It's time I get back to my own chambers and start practicing" she stood up and left his classroom.

The next day Hermione walked into the Great Hall when she noticed that some students were gathered around something. Walking over to where they were she heard them talking" Oooh a masked ball and in 2 weeks, we better hurry up to get our costumes" and the giggling group of girls walked away. As Hermione approached the banner she read " Masked Ball as a relaxation before exams start. You are to be dressed as something personal, a hero or villain that you learned to love, a animal that is a part of you…" she was reading further when suddenly a shadow was on her, she looked up to see Severus standing there.

He hadn't spoken to her since the night before. " Hello Severus, are you feeling ok?" she noticed he looked tired and he had rings under his eyes. He looked at her and managed to put on a little smile " yes Hermione, I'm feeling ok, just a bit stiff, I had to brew some potions for the infirmary last night and I hardly had any sleep". He started to read the banner as well and groaned in frustration. " Why does Dumbledore takes so much joy in annoying us teachers with balls like these,he knows that the students take great advantage of it." He rubbed his eyes " Severus, next time you need to brew some potions I'll be happy to help and don't think this will all stop, Dumbledore keeps going with these parties until atleast another 15 years.' To this Severus even groaned louder.

He started to walk towards the head table and he noticed that she appeared not to know what to do. He remembered that she normally always stays in her rooms for dinner and such. Turning around he walked back over to her" would you like to join me at the Head Table, Hermione?" she looked up at him and smiled " yes Severus, thank you" and she followed him. He summoned another chair and set it next to his and offered it to her as a gentleman. Once all the students had filled in, lunch appeared on the table and with great delight Hermione took some roasted chicken and mashed potatoes with some gravy.

During lunch, they talked about what kind of potions Severus had to make and he noticed that she had a knack for it, wich pleased him. After half an hour of talking and hardly eating Dumbledore passed them on his way out" Make sure to eat something you two. Oh and Hermione, I do hope you can make it to our Masked Ball, I would be delighted to see you there before you take off." Hermione looked at him, puzzled " What do you mean sir? Has my Time-Turner been fixed?". Severus looked down at his plate, he knew this moment would come, but he didn't like it at all. " Yes Hermione, the person that I mentioned is working on it as we speak and should be finished a few days after the ball." With that, Dumbledore strode of.

Hermione looked over to Severus and saw that he was just picking at his food, like it had done something wrong to him. She took his hand in hers and saw he looked up at her trying to force a smile. "Severus, we knew this was coming, and I need to get back and you know why" she trailed off, not wanting to go either. But she knew she had to and she still had to make up her mind how she was going to let her existence here disappear. "I know Hermione, doesn't mean I have to like it" he kept poking his food with his fork.

After lunch, Severus invited her over to his lab for some potion brewing. She, offcourse, was delighted to come along. They brew in silence, and it wasn't until Hermione stretched herself that she was aware what time it was. " Severus, I think we missed dinner" as she looked over the a clock sitting on the mantle of the fireplace. Severus looked up, " It appears that way, would you like to have some dinner here with me?" With a smile she nodded and he left to get some dinner. After a few minutes he walked back, took her hand and led her to his private chambers. She looked over to where he was leading her and saw that he had a table for 2 set up, with candles and all. Music started to play "Oh Severus, this looks amazing!" he hugged him and went over to the table, leaving a little stunned Severus behind. He shook himself awake and followed her. "I'm glad you like it Hermione" and he helped her into her seat. Right after he seated himself, he snapped his fingers and food appeared on the table. He had ordered steak, all kinds of vegetables and roasted, mashed and cooked potatoes. Hermione digged in with great hunger.

Severus opened a bottle of his finest wine and poured her a glass, after he did the same for him he offered her the glass " To our friendship, may it last until we're both gone" Hermione smiled and had to fight a tear. She touched his glass with her own and drank. They talked and talked deep into the night.

Suddenly Hermione stood up, walked over to Severus and took his hand. He looked up at her and saw that she was blushing. "Let's dance, Severus" he agreed and stood up, making their way over to a little free space and started to dance. He held her close, trying to absorb as much of her as possible. He smelled her hair, and found that she was smelling like cherry blossoms and….. parchement. He stroke the small of her back and lead his head on top of hers.

He felt Hermione holding him a bit closer as he heard her sigh. She totally relaxed into him. When he looked down to her he noticed that she was crying softly. She reached up and kissed him, sending all of her emotions into that one kiss.

**That's it for now, have to get to work so prepare for another chapter tonight or tomorrow!**


	15. Chapter 15

As he kissed her he let out a low moan as she trailed her hands over his back and into his hair. With one swift motion he lifted her into his arms and made his way to his bedroom. Once there, he sat down on his bed and pulled her on top of him, gently kissing her and letting his hands roam over her body. Hermione didn't know what was exactly happening to her but she knew she enjoyed it.. a lot.

She let her hand slide down his chest and opened the buttons of his cloak one at a time, once all were open, she pushed his cloak off and looked down at his chest. He was well muscled and had some faint scars already. Letting her finger trail over one, she noticed how much he welcomed her touch by grinding his erection into her.

She looked back up at him and kissed him again, letting her tongue slide across his lips, asking for entering. He let her and their tongues were exploring each other's mouths. He broke the kiss and started kissing and nibbling her neck and felt her arch into him. He started to go with his hands over the front of her blouse and flicked a finger over a hardened nipple. He heard her moan.

He lifter her up and laid her down onto the bed, lying half on top of her. He played with her nipples trough the fabric and she moaned louder. As he was about to unbutton her blouse he felt a sharp pain going through his arm. He shot up, grabbing his arm and stumbled of the bed.

Hermione propped herself up on her elbows, not sure what just happened or why he stopped until she saw him grab his arm in pain. "Hermione.. i…" she nodded at him to let him know it was ok "just be safe, Severus" He looked at her one more time before disappearing into another room.

After 10 min Hermione realized he was gone already and started to get of the bed. Not sure what to do, she started to walk around the room until she found his bookshelves. She let her finger run over the backs of the books and stopped at one in particular. "_Most Dangerous Potions and their use_" she took it out of it's place and looked around. She waved her wand and lit the fire in his room, summoned a house elf for some tea and sat down to read.

About 3 hours later, Hermione was asleep on his couch when Severus stumbled back in his rooms, noticing her small frame on his couch. He walked over to her and took the book out of her hands. When he saw what book she was reading, and mostly what page she was on, he was getting worried.

_Moonset Abyss_

_This potion requires the blood of the creator, freely given, to save the one he/she loves when on the edge of dying…_

He forgot why he was being summoned and just looked at the woman in front of him. Even after she knows what he is, what he does, and whatever he's going to do, she still loves him and wants to save him. It was the first time ever he felt love, real love, towards someone. His parents weren't there for him when he needed them, Lily Evans was his first love, but it was more of a crush and deep friendship then what he felt for the woman he was looking at right now.

He slowly tried to pick her up in his arms but as soon as she felt someone trying to pick her up she shot up, wide awake, wand ready, pointing straight at the point between his eyes. When she realized who it was, she lowered her wand " sorry" she muffed. "Don't do that Severus, you know what Lucius did, I could've hexed you. She started to stretch.

" I'm sorry Hermione, I should've thought of that" she shook her head when she took him in. She suddenly noticed that he was limping a bit and that he was bleeding from his leg. She shot up from her seat and yanked his trousers up on his left leg. She saw a big, deep cut "Severus, why didn't you do something about it already? And what happened to you?" She shot him a look of worry and a slight hint of anger.

"Please Hermione, this is nothing" and he walked over to his bathroom. She heard him turning on the shower. She knocked on the door of his bathroom and waited for an answer, when none came she knocked again. "Hermione, please just leave, this is nothing for you to worry about" she was taken back with the venom she heard from his voice. Apparently, the meeting didn't go so well. "Fine Severus" and she stalked off to her own room. She wasn't angry, well maybe a little of how he had send her away, but she can't blame him really.

Once in her room, she didn't really know what to do. After 10 min she decided to try some meditation, as he told her to the other day. She settled down on some pillows she summoned, crossed her legs and closed her eyes, trying to close everything out of her mind.

She started to see something, something with a blur, it was mobbing though. It looked like a cat, only bigger, slender though, but it couldn't be a normal cat. As she tried to define the shape and all, she was pulled out of her meditation by something knocking on her window.

With a grunt, she got up and opened the window. A little owl flew in and set itself on her table. Holding up it's leg, it waited for Hermione to take the parchement off. She walked over to the little bird and took the parchement then took a cookie off a plate she had lying around and gave it to the bird while she unrolled the scroll and read

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm sorry to have thrown you out like that, I'm just not used to female attention. I hope you're not mad at me and that we can have lunch tomorrow._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Severus_

She looked over to the owl " can you wait just a few seconds?" she walked over to her dresser and pulled out a paper and pen and wrote back. Attaching it to the owls leg, she led it out again. She needed some sleep, getting ready for bed, she thought about what happened before Severus was pulled away. If they weren't interrupted they would've gone far, but Hermione knew that it was best that they were interrupted. She needed to distance herself from him more or this could become very hard to say goodbye to. Crawling into bed, she dreamed about what she saw in her mediation session.

Next morning she felt a bit sore when she woke up. She noticed that she had slept in a weird position. Letting her bath run, she put in some lavender oil that could her muscles relax. Once she stepped in she could feel the lavender working already. Relaxing totally into it, she fell asleep after half an hour.

Severus woke up as well with a sore body, but his was from the meeting the night before. He noticed the parchment on his desk and picked it up. Looking around he didn't see the owl anywhere. He opened the note

_Dear Severus,_

_I understand completely and am not mad at all. Last night I tried to meditate and I made out a figure of something, it looked like a cat, but bigger, like yours. What could that mean? And I would like to join you on lunch but I need to go look for a dress and all for the Masked Ball._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Putting it back down he sighed, he knew she wouldn't be mad but he still felt bad after how he sent her out. He felt a bit sad about her declining his invitation to lunch but he knew she looked forward to the Ball. He wasn't sure if he would attend it himself, it was still a week and a half away. Putting his thoughts to something else he was thinking about her meditation, she had progressed faster then he expected. He would talk to her tonight, but first he had classes to teach.

Hermione was walking outside, it was warm outside for the time of the year and decided to sit at the lake, trying to meditate a bit more. She found a nice spot in the shade and sat down, crossing her legs again she sighed and started to clear her mind. Yet again after a few minutes she saw the figure coming closer, but now it was a bit more clear. It looked like a feline, about 1m high at shoulder length, slender and agile. She first thought it was a panther, but saw that it had a dark brown coat with strange markings in black running over her shoulders. She didn't know what that was to resemble about her body but didn't think about it further. She came this far, now she needed to show Severus what she had found. Staying like that, admiring the creature in her mind she sat there till it was starting to get dark outside.

It wasn't until she felt someone touch her shoulder that she noticed where she was, coming out of her trance she looked up to find Dumbledore staring down at her. He had that twinkle in his eyes that she loved so much. She always had respected him and had cried a lot when he died. But now, when he's standing in front of her, she couldn't believe that he would die in a few years by the hand of the man she loved.

"Are you alright Hermione? You seem a bit lost in thought" she looked up at him and smiled " Yes sir, I'm ok, just meditating to find my inner creature". She stood up and brushed herself of. "Oh? And how is it progressing?" they started to walk back towards the castle. "Well, sir, I see a feline, not tall but taller than any normal cat that I've ever seen, besides lions or such. She has these strange markings on her shoulder that I can't quite place. I don't have any scars or weird marks on me that could resemble it." Dumbledore seemed to think on this " well Hermione, it could be that the person you feel closest to has the same markings, not that visible but still there. Who that could be neither you or I will know till you see it." She thought about this, looking straight ahead. "Have you tried to transform into the creature yet?" She looked up, puzzled " How sir? I haven't been able to visit Severus yet".

"Well Hermione, the trick would be, imagining that you ARE the creature, not just seeing it in front of you, but feeling it, like you are inside of it." He looked at her and laughed " Why don't you try it out when you're back in a more comfortable place, after all, you don't want to spook the kids". With that he left her standing at the stairs that lead to her chambers.

Hermione climbed them and was thinking hard, not noticing she was about to walk right into someone. When she collided with the person, she was about to fall backwards, down the stairs. She felt 2 hands coming around her and holding onto her. Cursing to herself, she sighed "Thank you i…." when she looked up she saw to her horror that the one holding her was no other than Lucius Malfoy.

"You're welcome, my pet" he smirked….


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione was frozen in her spot, noticing he still had his arms around her she tried to shake them off quickly, with no luck " You won't be getting away so easily this time, pet" he spat at her. She looked at him and did the only thing she thought of at that time, she scratched him in the face and as he released her to cover his face, she ran for it.

All she could think about was running as fast as she could towards Severus. As she was about to round the corner leading down to the hallway of his classroom she was pushed to the ground, hard. As she tried to get away from him he pinned her down by sitting on her and putting his weight onto it. "Little bitch, you'll pay for this" and he hit her hard in her face. She was silent for a moment, feeling her skin glowing warm at the place where he had hit her. Tears were starting to stream off her face as she tried to yell out.

"Ah ah ah, not so fast, we don't want to wake up the entire castle, now do we?" he had his hand over her mouth and had cast a silencing spell on her. Before he could pull his hand away she had bit him but that only agitated him more, he hit her again, this time with a force of her head hitting the ground, she felt blood trickling down her scalp."You really don't know when to stop do you, you little vixen?" he spread her legs with his and she felt his erection grinding into her bum. She was getting scared now, she didn't want to have to feel this anymore, not again.

He tore her panties off and fumbled with his trousers when suddenly he was flying off her and hit the wall behind her. With a tear-streaked face she looked up to see a very angry Severus running towards her. Lifting up the silencing spell, he cradled her close to his chest and helped her sit up " are you ok Hermione?" he looked down at her and wiped her hair out of her bloodied face. She nodded and clung to him. "Just wait here, I'll be right back" and he sat her against the wall opposite from where Lucius had crashed in to.

"I told you before, if you EVER lay another hand on her I would hex you into oblivion!" She had never heard Severus getting so mad. Not even at Harry or Ron. Severus advanced on Lucius as he pulled him up by his collar and held him against the wall. Lucius started laughing wich made Severus furious. "You know Severus, I bet she wanted it the.." his sentence was cut short by Severus hitting him dead square into his face. He was silent for a moment then looked at Severus " You might want to stop doing that cause I still need to look at my best for the Ball" Severus looked at him in a puzzled way, not releasing him what so ever.

"You see, the Minister has asked me to keep an eye on this so called Masked Ball, in case something was going on that he needed to be aware off" He pushed Severus away from him, straightening his clothes and got rid of the blood that was dripping of his lip. He smirked and looked down at Hermione " I was trough with her anyway, have fun with the leftover" he waved his hand and walked off.

Severus looked until he was gone and then walked back to Hermione, he knelt next to her and she seemed to want to crawl into herself. "Hermione, it's ok love" he saw her trembling as she burst into tears again. He picked her up and carried her over to his private chambers. Once they were there, he laid her down into his couch. "is there anything you need? Tea perhaps?" she nodded.

He walked into his kitchen and prepaired some tea as he walked over to the fireplace, calling for Dumbledore. The man got there 5 min later and Severus explained how he found her and what Lucius told him "how can you just let this happen Albus? Why is he even here in the first place?". Severus was pacing his kitchen now, not knowing what to do. If it were him, he would've killed Lucius, but then Voldemort would make sure he'd been punished as he was so overprotective of a little 'slave'. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you any sooner Severus, Lucius arrived here about 5 hours ago with a letter from the Ministry saying that he will supervise the whole Ball so It would go in proper directions." Dumbledore sighed, as he looked over to the living room. Hermione was lying quite still now, staring off into space.

"Would it be ok if I talked to her Severus?" he looked over at him and Severus was about to say no, but this is Albus, he will find out anyhow so he just nodded and attended to her tea. As Dumbledore walked over to Hermione, she sat up, covering herself with a dark blanket, as if shielding herself. "Hermione, I'm sorry this happened to you, I do hope you are ok?" Hermione was silent for a moment before swallowing " Yes sir, a headache and some pain in my back from where he sat but I'm ok" she looked away from Dumbledore. "Hermione, whatever happened, this is not your fault and I will do my very best to see Lucius punished" Dumbledore looked over to Severus who silently agreed. Setting down her tea he stood there, waiting for her to take a sip.

Hermione reached over and took her tea, then she mentioned for Severus to sit down, and he did. What he, nor Dumbledore expected was that she leaned into Severus, letting her head rest on his shoulder. He looked a bit uncomfortable but Dumbledore was quite amused by this action. Severus slowly put his arm around her and stroked her arm. Hermione sighed, feeling a bit more relaxed and started to drink her tea. It tasted funny "Severus, what is in this?" she looked up at him. "It's a sleeping draught and some dreamless sleep potion,just so you could get some rest." She smiled at him "thank you' and drank it all, she really could use a good night's rest right now.

"Well, I'll take my leave now, Hermione please understand what I'm going to say now, but whenever you are going outside this room, please have someone escort you, we don't know what Lucius wants from you but I don't want to see you get hurt" he looked at her until she gave a small nod while stiffening a yawn. "Good, Severus, I'll see you later" and he walked back into the fire, going to his own office.

Severus felt a bit akward sitting there like that. He never had the pleasure of having a female giving him this kind of attention, when in fact Hermione needed some distraction. But she seemed at ease so he didn't want her to move, not unless she wanted if she read his mind, she sat up and started to stretch, feeling the ache in her back. "Severus, would it be ok if I stayed the night here?" she looked over at him and saw a bit of shock displaying on his face before turning into a little smile "Stay how long you want Hermione, but I will take the couch". He started to rise so he could make everything in order for her in the bedroom when he felt her hand lingering on his arm "no Severus, I meant, can I stay in your bed, with you" as she looked up at him she saw that he was getting confused " only to sleep I mean, I'm afraid to be alone in a room right now". He relaxed a bit and nodded " Yes Hermione, that would be fine" he took her hand and made his way over to the bedroom. "You can change here or in the bathroom, I'll wait till you come out". He handed her a t-shirt from him, she walked over to the bathroom and closed the door after her. He heard the shower starting to run. About half an hour later Hermione came out of the bathroom standing in front of the bed in nothing but his t-shirt and her undies. Severus had to look away as his face was becoming red. "Uhm Severus, what side do I sleep on?" she looked at him and noticed the way he had been staring at her before quickly looking away. "You can sleep wherever you want Hermione, it doesn't matter to me." He took his clothes and walked quickly into the bathroom, locking the door. A bit later he walked out and she noticed that he only had trousers on, black, velvet trousers. She stared at his chest but quickly snapped out of it. She already was lying in bed and she waited for him to join her. Once he was lying on his back, blanket up to his chin she snuggled closer and put her hand in his that was lying on top of his chest. "Goodnight Severus" she yawned and started to fall asleep. After 10 minutes, Severus noticed that he was stroking her palm with his thumb.

"Goodnight, Hermione" and he kissed her hand before falling into a deep sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione woke up the next morning and found herself lying on her side. When she tried to move, she felt an arm tightening around her. Looking over her shoulder she noticed that Severus and herself got in the spoon position during the night. She managed to turn over and looked at him as he opened his eyes, looking down at her. "Morning beautiful" he managed to say with a sleepy voice. She smiled and managed out a "morning' before blushing scarlet. He reached down and hesitated but kissed her after a second thought.

He found her leaning into him while deepening the kiss and she let out a soft moan. He rolled them over a bit so he was lying on her and started to roam with his hand over her body while his other was lying under her head, holding her hair. As he got to her stomach she suddenly jerked away, breathing heavily " Severus… I'm sorry… I can't do this" and she crawled out of bed.

Severus didn't know what just happened, she seemed willingly and now this. Maybe he did get to far, after all, who would want to have sex with him on their own free will? He still looked at her when she turned around, seeing the hurt in his eyes " Severus, this isn't because of you, if you don't know by now that I'm doing all of this to save you cause I love you then you really are daft" she took a deep breath and tried to relax a bit, she was shivering. "It's because I have to go once that Time-Turner is fixed and I don't want to be disappointed when I return to the future and find you snarky and venomous towards me again. It would kill me for wanting things to be like this again" she pointed first to him and then her. "Trust me Severus, I really AM sorry". She picked up her stuff and walked off towards the door.

"Hermione, wait" she stopped with her hand on the door, not looking at him. She heard him rustling and a few seconds later she felt his body heat right behind her. He was standing to close for her comfort at the moment. "I don't blame you Hermione, for everything, I got a pretty clear picture of how I am towards you at your time. I'm not mad or anything, but please don't run" He laid his hand on her shoulder and she reached up to lay her hand over his.

"I know Severus, I'm sorry" and she walked off, leaving a very confused Severus standing there. She ran back to her room, being careful to look out for one Lucius Malfoy, although she wouldn't mind running into him now, she would've cast her frustration onto him. When reaching her room she locked and warded it and made sure no-one else was there. She slopped down onto her bed and cried. She knew that they would have to say goodbye one day but it was getting so close now.

Severus really didn't have a clue of what just happened, ok he understood why she didn't want to get to close, but he can't help but feeling like he loved her, he needed her. Why would he be so grumpy and snarky to her in the future? After 15 minutes of thinking about it he couldn't find one reason to hate someone as smart and beautiful and funny as her…

Maybe it was best for him to lay low and leave her alone, she had enough to focus on besides him trying to seduce her. But he promised Dumbledore to keep an eye on her as long as Malfoy was here. And she still had to learn about Animagus. He sure made a mess out of it all and cursed himself for it.

Two days passed and Hermione had been sitting in her room trying to focus on her inner animal, and trying to find more about the potion she needed to brew. She knew she needed Severus' help for it but he seemed to be avoiding her although she did feel his presence whenever she was walking in the hallways or so. But when she would turn around she saw no-one. After those 2 days she felt like she was ready to go to step 2 of the Animagus lesson. As she made her way down to the dungeons, she straightend her clothes and kept an eye out, you never know.

When arriving at Severus' door, she knocked and waited for him to answer. She heard some movement inside and when the door opened she had to step aside for the person that was coming out. She noticed it was Lucius and flinched away more then she would've liked, she cursed herself for it. She didn't wane look fragile or anything. He looked at her and smirked, gave her a little nod and walked away. Hermione looked after him as she heard someone clear his throat. She snapped out of it and looked over to Severus who was waiting for her to enter.

As she passed him she noticed he was a bit tense. " Hello Severus" she said with a smile, glad to see him again. "Hello" he said back but not in his usual self. Hermione got annoyed, the past 2 days of ignoring/avoiding her wasn't getting any better with the way he treated her now. " Look Severus, I know I shouldn't have walked away on you like that but I don't want to put permanent damage on myself when I go back to the future and not be able to lay in your arms again." She sighed and looked over at him.

"I know why you did it Hermione and I've only been avoiding you because I wanted to make it easy on you, do you think I liked it?" he had some venom in his voice, but not much and it didn't bother Hermione. She relaxed " Severus please, don't just pull away entirely" she walked over to him and reached out her hand to take his, she squeezed it and felt him squeeze back.

Severus dropped her hand and started to walk towards his couch "Now Hermione, you said you were able to see a form of your animal inside you?" Hermione was taken back with the sudden change of topic that she had to think twice. " Uhm, yes, well Prof. Dumbledore also told me that I have to feel the animal, like I'm it". She sat down next to her and curled her legs under herself. "Well, Albus is right in one way, although you don't just need to feel it, you need to think it, think that it's you you're looking at. Why don't you give it a try and see what you come up with?" She nodded and sat back, relaxing and let her mind get clear. After a few minutes she saw the animal coming into view.

She looked at it, as it looked at her. As she reached out, she noticed how her aura and that of the animal had the same color and feeling. She started to think that it was her there, like she was looking into a mirror and she felt something change within her. She started to continue this feeling, this marvelous feeling of having strong legs, slender body and as she looked behind her, a soft bushy tail.

Then, suddenly, she heard a gasp coming from next to her and as she opened her eyes she noticed she wasn't on the couch anymore but was standing on the floor. She looked down and saw that her feet were gone and that instead there were paws. She looked at herself, at her hind legs and at that bushy tail she had seen in her head. When she looked up she noticed that Severus was stunned by her appearance and immediately thought that something was wrong with her.

She started to look around for a mirror and found one in his bedroom. The image she saw was far from displeasing. She was about 1 meter high, slender body, thick dark brown fur and the same black markings she had seen the first time. They looked familiar although she couldn't place where she had seen them before, before she saw it in her head. When she looked back to her full picture, she started to feel great, joy was running through her. She started to jump and run around only to find Severus staring at her with approval and …. Pride?

Severus felt like he was dreaming, first there was Hermione sitting on the couch and next there was this big cat with soft fur and remarkable eyes. Her eyes. He saw her leap in joy, she must be very proud of herself, but he couldn't help but feeling some pride swelling up inside him to. As she calmed down, she came over to him and laid her head in his lap. Severus stroke her fur and also noticed the markings. When he pointed at them with a questioning look, he received one back.

Severus pushed her away a bit and stood up. He transformed into the panther and stood next to Hermione. When he pointed to his shoulders with his nose, Hermione noticed something she hadn't seen before… The same markings as she had, only his were silver on his black fur. A smile spread across her face and without thinking licked his nose and put her head under his. Severus was surprised with this but enjoyed it as he cuddled her.

Hermione finally understood the markings now, it is as Dumbledore said, she found the same markings on the man she loved, only visible for her.


	18. Chapter 18

After 10 minutes Severus withdrew from her and shifted back into his human form. Hermione was a bit startled but did the same. Not knowing what to say she started to turn around. "Hermione, I've been meaning to ask you something but I don't know how." Hermione looked at him and went to sit down at the couch. Severus was standing with his back to her, his arms stretched to the fireplace, resting on the mantle. "How was … am i…. in your time?"

He didn't want to look around, to see the hurt or shame in her eyes. She started to speak softly " I remember in my first year that I tried so hard to make you proud, to praise me for everything I did, did everything I could give and you rewarded me in a painful way. I got bullied a lot because of my hair, my urging to learn so much and most of all, to please everyone around me. Your first sort of compliment was "Know-it-all". That hurt me so deep." She saw him flinch but continued "Trough the years you looked down on me because of my friendship with some boys, I can't say who they are, but trust me, you won't like it. In my fourth year, the son of Lucius, yes he will have a son, hexed my teeth to grow really large and when you came to see what happened, all you could say was " I don't see any difference" Hermione thought back about those days, shuddering herself now.

As he was about to turn around he heard her continue "But… in the end… I know why you did all of that, you were the only teacher that wouldn't let us think that the outside world is so wonderful as we all thought back then. You even saved me a few times from some dangers." He heard her sigh and he turned around to face her. "How can you even claim to love me, when I did so much evil to you, and those friends of you?"

She stood up and walked over to him, laying one of her hands on his cheek and stroking it" Severus, don't you see, it's because only you were able to face us what we would likely see in the real world, you were the only one preparing us, saving us, from what lied out there." He turned his head into her hand and softly kissing her palm. She smiled at this. "Severus, I don't know how far we are going to go in this, but trust me, I always wanted to be this close to you. But I'm so afraid of when I go back to my time that you won't be the same, that's the only reason why I can't let anything happen between us now." Severus nodded, swallowing "doesn't mean that I have to like it love" and he looked away again, turning around.

Hermione didn't know what to do so she decided it was time for her to leave. She walked over to him and gave him a small hug and a kiss and walked off, towards her own room. Dumbledore had made it possible to get a connection between their rooms, so she could walk safely to her room and back.

When Hermione arrived at her room she sat down on the window edge, looking outside. She saw something moving at the lake and noticed it was Severus in his panther form. He ran, like he was running away from something. Hermione felt guilty, but she just had to do it. It was time to put her plan in action and started to think of how to do it. Just walking in there in her catform wasn't going to work. Maybe if she put a disillusion charm on herself and then transformed, that could work. Or… she could use polyjuice and use one of Lucius' hairs. She just had to get close enough to him for that.

But if Severus found out, he would kill her himself. This wasn't going to be easy and she knew it. Well, first things first, that bloody hair. _After I get some sleep"_ and she made her way to the bathroom for a shower.

Severus had to get away from the castle, he had to get away from what he just heard. How can he be so terrible to Hermione, beautiful, smart, lovely Hermione. Once he was outside, he shifted and just ran, he didn't know where to, but he just had to run. He had notified the Headmaster of this, that he could be gone for a day or 2, he needed to get his mind of off things.

As he ran across fields, valleys and trough woods, he finally came to a stop and climbed a tree to be able to get some sleep. He wouldn't stay away to long, he knew Hermione was there alone, but he just had to get away. For now.

Next morning found Hermione knocking on Severus' side of the secret passage way. When she didn't hear a reply she tried again. No answer. She got worried, maybe he had been summoned during the night. She made her way up to the Headmaster's office and knocked there. The door opened immediately and Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, petting Fawkes. "I'm sorry for interrupting sir but I noticed Severus isn't answering his door, was he summoned last night?" Dumbledore gestured to a seat and she took it. "No Hermione, Severus had to get away for a day or two. For what, I can't tell you since I don't know. But be rest assured, he will return soon." Hermione didn't make anything of this, why would he just run of without telling her? "Sir, are you sure he is ok?" when Dumbledore looked at her he had that twinkle in his eyes. "Hermione, would I ever lie to you?" she knew he never had " no sir, you wouldn't". She stood and left, no point in staying if she had an answer.

On her way down, she noticed Malfoy coming up to the Headmaster's office. As he passed her he gave her a smirk and bowed his head. She tripped and he cought her. "Sorry, I'm so clumsy these days" and she stood back up, backing away from him. " No problem at all, pet" and he winked at her. Hermione had to resist to slap him and gave him a little smile instead. As she turned around and was out of his sight she opened her hand. In it was a long silver blonde hair.

This might just get easier then she thought.

**I want to thank Inca for the idea of turning Severus into a panther instead of a black wolf. And ****sweet-tang-honney for all the reviews on my chapters **


	19. Chapter 19

As she made her way to her rooms, she started to think how to do this. She would need to learn his way of movement, his tone of voice and what not. She had learned a lot already from that week he had her and the times she saw him in her own time. But still, it wasn't enough. As she entered her rooms, she summoned a cauldron and started to write down the ingredients. She would have to steal from Severus' private stock, she sure as hell wasn't going to ask, if he knew what it was for, she'd be dead.

As she made her way down there, she checked his classroom, to find it empty. Maybe… she could take some supplies from the storage room here. Her thoughts were cut of short when she heard a door opening. She quickly casted a disillusionment charm on herself and sat down in the far corner of the room. She had to stop herself for gasping when Severus came out, looking furious and looked around. She thought he'd seen straight trough her as his eyes lingered on the spot where she sat but as she blinked he looked the other way. Behind Severus, Lucius stepped out of the room located behind the classroom.

"So Severus, you really have no intention what so ever to share your little pet?" Severus was getting angrier with the man as he named Hermione pet. "No Lucius, you would have to go somewhere else to find yourself a toy, cause this one IS mine." Lucius turned around and sat at the edge of one of the desks. "You know Severus, I find it curious to see you feeling so obsessed over a little Mudblood" he said with a smile.

_How did he know I'm muggle born?_ She had to restrain herself from getting up and demanding an answer but there was a click in her mind. _That's why he needed my blood…_ She recalled the memories. Lucius had cut her a few times, but only one time so deep that it would've left a scar. That was down _there_ and she winced at the thought. "How do you know she's a mudblood or not Lucius?" Severus seemed as surprised as she was but he didn't show it. "Ah Severus, you see, the Dark Lord had asked me to investigate why it is you're so overly protective of her" Lucius started to play with a splinter in the desk. "He has absolutely no idea of why you would keep indulging yourself with a mudblood, that is, if you already knew she was one…." He looked up to see Severus' face " Aaaahh I see that you didn't know".

He stopped playing with the splinter and rose " Well, I think the Dark Lord is very interested in hearing this" and Lucius walked off.

Severus found it hard to breathe. Hermione was a Muggle born, he didn't care, but right now, she was in more danger then he would've liked. He had to try and get her to safety, she wasn't to go anywhere near Malfoy. Hell, he wouldn't let her go outside of Hogwarts! He had to sit down so he walked over to his chair and sat in it, summoned a bottle of firewhiskey and didn't bother for a glass.

Hermione didn't know how long he had sat there but all she wanted to do was run. That was one part of her she had kept hidden for good reasons. If Voldemort found out who she really was, both her and Severus would end up death before she ever got back to her own time. When she finally noticed him swaying, he looked on the edge of passing out, to his room, she waited for the door to slide close. Once she heard the soft thud, she sneaked to his stock in the classroom and held her wand up high "Lumos" and her wand eliminated a bit of the room she was in.

It took her about 15 min to find everything, it wasn't in the same place she found everything in her second year. When she had everything, she turned around and bumped into a very angry looking Severus. "And, what, Hermione, do you think you're doing in my stockroom?" He glowered down on her, she smelled the fire whiskey on him and noticed him swaying a bit. Hermione bit her lip, trying to come up with a good excuse but found none. "So, cat got your tongue? Fine" and he grabbed her wrist, turned around and pulled her with him to his rooms. Once there he flung her into one of his seats. He himself, remained standing, for as much as he could, and looked at her. "Why haven't you told me that you were Muggle born? If I knew you where then I would NEVER have let you go to that retched Mansion". Hermione looked at him in fear, she had never seen him like this.

Before she could answer, his face was mere inches from hers and she held her hand over her nose to try and block out the horrible smell of the liquor. "Why?" he looked at her with fury in his eyes and …. Concern? Hermione just looked at him " I'm Sorry Severus, but if you knew then I would never had the chance to try and get close to Nagini, if you knew, then I know the Dark Lord would know in no time….and it couldn've got us both killed" He looked at her, seeming to think things trough. He withdrawed from her and sat in the seat opposite of her. "I'm suppose you are right, I'm sorry to have doubted you Hermione". He pinched the bridge of his nose before sighing " you do know that from now on I won't leave your side, I will make sure someone is with you all the time, you are not to leave Hogwarts and you will never get near Malfoy". She noticed the venom in his voice when he spoke his name.

"Severus, I'm a grown woman, I can take care of myself" and she flinched cause he shot her a look. _If looks could kill_ she thought, but straithend her posture and looked him in the eye. "You can't expect me to go everywhere with an escort, I still have got to have some privacy, atleast from my rooms, if not more". He didn't respond as he sat back in his chair. He waved her hand at her, a sign of her to leave. She obliged with no hesitation and left. Clutching the bundle of ingredients in her pocket.

Once safely back into her room she had to sit down for a moment. Her thoughts were racing as she started to twirl a strand of hair around her finger. _I have to go trough with this, I have to be strong and not let him get to me. It's not like when I return he will remember how he cared._ As she thought that, she vowed to herself that she would not let herself be alone with him anymore. It was the best for the both of them, to stay apart, until this was all over.

She raised from her seat and walked over to the cauldron, letting it fill with water and putting it to a boil. Her mind was focused on her goal, she just had little further to go. After a few hours, the potion was ready to shimmer in ease and she sat down, tired but she just couldn't go to sleep, not just yet. There was one more thing to do…. Track down Lucius Malfoy, without him knowing it, and study him. A thing she didn't like, not at all, but had to be done.


	20. Chapter 20

She had been spying on him for 2 days now and got quite the hang of how he moved, how he talked and his other actions. The polyjuice potion was done for some time now and she saw no other reason to delay it, although she didn't feel comfortable with it. She poured some of the potion in a vial and corked it, stuffed it in her pocket and made her way out to the gates.

She had to stop and hide every now and then, to avoid a teacher or students who were out after curfew. Finally making it to the gate, she apparated to Malfoy Manor. Once there, she wasn't sure how to do this, would he enter trough the front door or just go in trough the dungeons. Hiding herself behind some tree's she pulled the potion out and grabbed the paper where she had stuffed the hair in, making sure not to lose it. As she saws the potion starting to bubble up and turning green-brown ish she looked at it with some distaste and swallowed it. Although she always had known how the potion tastes like, she never got used to it. She noticed that she started to grow, her hair was going flat and changed color, her little nose changed into a bit sturdier one and her clothes started to rip a bit. She quickly transfigured them into the ones he had been wearing all the time at Hogwarts, she straightened herself and pushed open the door.

After glancing around quickly, she made her way to the dungeons. "Lucius". Hermione stopped dead and turned around to see Goyle standing there, or atleast the father of the one she knew cause he looked so much like him, although not that chubby. Doing her best to imitate Lucius she put on a mask of loathing "yes?". Goyle stopped walking towards Lucius and seemed to cringe a bit. "Sorry to disturbe you but the Dark Lord and the rest of us are awaiting your presence sir". Not sure what to do she crossed her arms and looked at him " And what is it you are waiting for me to attend?" Goyle's face betrayed some sort of suspicion and alarmed Hermione. "The revel, offcourse, sir".

Hermione's mind went blank… a revel….now? She was not counting on this but there was nothing she could do. After a few minutes she looked up to see Goyle still standing there, awaiting an answer. " Very well, I'll be along shortly, I just need to get something" and she turned around, not waiting for an answer. She knew she didn't have that much longer until the potion would start to wear off. As she made it to the dungeons with out encountering anyone else, she made for the cell she was being kept in. Upon entering it, she noticed that everything was left the same way when she was there. Crossing over to the bed, she sat on her knees and reached under the bed and pulling out a tiny box. She managed to hide this all this time and was glad it was still intact. As she opened it she found the vial with something white in it. Nagini's venom. Putting it in her robes, she made her way back up.

As she entered the living room, she noticed that there were a few Death Eaters and Voldemort sitting on his throne. One by one, they made it over to him and kissed his hand before going back into the circle and kneeling. "Ah Lucius, I see you managed to come after all?" Pulling all her Gryffindor courage together she walked over to Voldemort and kissed his hand. "I'm sorry for my late arrival my lord, I had some things to attend to first". Voldemort nodded and waved him off "Well, my dear friends, tonight I have a special treat for all of you." And he snapped his fingers and in the midst of the circle two people, young girls as it seemed, appeared out of thin air. "These are two mudbloods who thought it wise to go against Karkaroff's will last night and must be punished" He didn't need to say more as the men dived in and ripped the girls' clothes off and started raping them. Hermione had to fought back herself not to dart fort and try to get the men off of the girls.

She suddenly fell a presence besides her and looked to her right to see Severus standing not more then a few feet away from her. _Shit_ was all she could think of at that moment. "So Lucius, I see you could make some time for us, now that you are so busy…." And Severus stopped talking and she noticed him sniffing her hair and saw his eyes growing cold and filling with venom "Have you touched my Hermione before coming here?" he growled at her, not keeping his eyes off her. _His Hermione?_ "I have no idea what you're talking about Severus, you made sure that I would stay away from your pet and as I have stated before, I have no need for her anymore". She hoped he would back off but alas " Bullshit, you smell of her, I can smell her on you, what have you been doing to her?" Severus' voice was filled with venom now and it took a lot of her own will to stay in place, not betraying herself.

"As I said before Severus, nothing, she's not worth my time, not after I found out what she is" at this Severus eyes grew harder, if that was possible. Hermione had to keep herself distracted from the cries and tears that was playing in front of her. She looked away and focused on the Dark Lord " My lord, I have some business to attend to" she bowed and walked away. Severus just stood there, feeling rage taking over but let her go. He noticed that his hair started curling a bit… odd… He would deal with "Lucius" later.

When Hermione found herself save back into her own room she let out a deep breath but felt sick. She never saw anything like that before and hoped she never would again. But on the other hand, she was able to get the venom back and now she could finally start working on the potion. It was only a week before the Ball and she had to get to work. But first, she needed some sleep.

Severus was so sure that he smelled Hermione on Lucius earlier, but he couldn't tell if the man was lying or not. The way his hair suddenly started to curl at some points seemed weird to, but Severus didn't make more of it. All he wanted was to sleep a dreamless sleep to let the events of the evening go by.

The next morning, he awoke, quite sore as he found himself in his couch, where he had spent some time with a bottle of firewiskey. Remembering the events from last night, he was sure to go find Lucius and try again on questioning him what it was with Hermione's smell on his clothes. As he made to stand up, he heard a knock on the door. Opening it, he found Lucius standing in front of him _speak of the devil.._ he thought before greeting him and letting him in. " Lucius, I intend to find out why you smelled of Hermione last night and if you won't say it I will take measures into my own hands." He looked at Lucius as he noticed the man's face turning into a confused look "Severus, we didn't see each other last night, so I have no idea of what you're talking about."

"Don't play coy with me Lucius, her smell was all over you" Severus was getting agitated and Lucius noticed " Severus, I was here, at the castle, Dumbledore required my presence in his office about the upcoming Ball to make sure I won't interfere… where would I have been otherwise?". Severus studied the man, his composure didn't reveal anything of him making fun of Severus. " At the revel, maybe, last night, at your Manor?". Lucius seemed even more confused " Severus, I have no idea of what you're talking about, I have not been summoned and if something was happening at my home then I'm sure I would've known about that" he spat.

Severus didn't understand, if he was here and there was someone at the revel last night, smelling like Hermione, then….._damn that woman_! "Never mind Lucius, I think I have been mistaken, now if you'll excuse me, I have breakfast to attend to" and with that he pushed Lucius out and warded his office. He would not let Hermione get off so easily, now that he knows she's been there, he must know why.

Hermione found herself sitting at the lake the next morning with some sandwiches that the house elves had made for her. She didn't want to sit in the great hall, and the potion was at a state where she needed to let it rest for a few hours. She had woken up really early and started on the potion, feeling good about herself for coming this far already so she decided that she could take a little break. It was such nice weather outside until she felt a shadow over her. She turned her head to see who it was and noticed a very furious looking Severus standing behind her, looking down at her like he was going to hex her or something. Swallowing the food down slow, she knew she was in trouble.

Standing up and brushing the grass of her skirt she smiled at him, pretending not to notice his anger "Morning Severus". "Don't morning me you daft woman!" oh he was furious alright. "What are you talking about Severus?" this even set him off some more " You know damn well what I'm talking about Hermione! WHY were you in Malfoy Manor last night and WHY were you disguised as Lucius!" Hermione could see his veins in his neck pulsing with rage. " Severus, seriously, calm down, you're attracting to much attention" she knew no-one was there but she refused to talk to him in this state. "Calm down? CALM DOWN? Have you got any idea of how worried I am over you, making sure you are ok every night when I'm being summoned and not off doing something that could kill you and then you run off and do something like this?" Severus had been casting protection and tracking charms on her every night before he was being summoned, he has done this thanks to the necklace she was still wearing.

Hermione's face softened and wanted to reach out for him but he pulled away "I don't know how much I can trust you Hermione, it might be best if we took our distance" and he walked of, leaving a hurt and confused Hermione standing there alone.


	21. Chapter 21

It had been a few days since Severus has taken his distance from her, and he regretted it every bit of his days alone. He missed her company, but he didn't want to grow even closer to her when she threw his friendship back in his face by running of and doing something reckless. He knew it was all for him and he still didn't understand why she would even bother. He kept thinking at the moment by the lake, when he told her to take distance from each other. He saw the hurt in her eyes, he wanted so much to reach out to her and hold her, telling her it would all be ok, but he controlled himself and ran off, for her not to see his silent tears running down his face. Severus snapped out of his gaze when one of his students had asked him something, standing in front of his desk, holding out a vial. "Sir?" he looked down to a young boy, holding out his potion they were ordered to make today. He had chosen a simple one, so they wouldn't bother him that much, with a sigh he looked up and took the vial from him " Very well mister Danren, you may return to your seat and clean up". He set the vial aside and gazed over his classroom… one day, Hermione will be there, 11 years old and probably frightened. The bell went and his classroom emptied, he stood up and went back to his private chambers… he needed to think.

Hermione found herself missing Severus as much as he missed her. But she had her project to keep her busy, it were only a few days until the Ball and afterwards she would return to her own time. She sighed, placing in one of the final ingredients and adding 25 clockwise stirs. She only needed to let it simmer for another 4 hours and then add her own blood. This last was so that the potion would work, although she wasn't quite sure how. All she read was that it needed to be the blood of someone that loved him in order to save him. She knew none other than herself that had loved him, no-one but Lily, and that had ended quite dramatically if she believed him. After setting her potion to simmer she heard a knock on her door. When she opened it she found Minerva standing on the other side of it " Hello dear, I hoped to find you here". Hermione let her in with a confused look " is everything alright Minerva?" She remembered the older witch to come to her rooms a few evenings back to know each other a bit better, although Hermione knew she knew enough of her already. "No dear, I was just wondering if you already had a dress and a mask for the Ball this Friday?" she had a little twinkle in her eyes that matched Dumbledore's.

"Now you mention it Minerva, no, I don't" Hermione knew where this was going and she was happy to get some distraction. "Well then, let's go to Hogsmeade and get you something" she added a smile to this and waited for the young woman in front of her to say something "Sure Minerva, let me get my cloak and such" Hermione turned around and gathered her things. Once she was ready they went to the fireplace and took a handful of floo powder, standing in it and said " Three Broomsticks" and found herself being surrounded with green flames and the next moment was walking into the cozy tavern. A few seconds later, Minerva followed her out and they made their way over to the door towards the street. It was quite busy for a school day, and noticed several seventh years in some of the stores "We gave the older ones a day of so they could come shopping for their clothes for the Ball" Minerva said as they walked into a store Hermione hasn't been to yet, not even in her own time.

After 15 minutes of searching she found something she liked. It was a silk dark green dress with silver treads running a pattern trough it. It had a low cutout back, nearly reaching the rim of her bum. "Oh Hermione, that looks so good, try it on" Minerva ushered her to a stall and Hermione found herself inside before she could say anything. After a minute or 2, she emerged and found Minerva looking at her with her mouth slightly open "Oh my… Hermione, if I played for the girls team I would know who to court" Hermione blushed a bit at this and nodded while silently thanking the person she was once going to be her Head of House. "Wait, we need something more to match it, hold on" and Minerva ducked away between some rows of shoes, coming back after 5 minutes with nice silver high heals, giving them to Hermione "here, try these on". Hermione took the shoes from her, sat down and tried them on. When she stood she felt a bit taller, but it didn't feel uneasy. She walked over to a mirror and gasped at what she saw. She noticed how the dress fitted her body nicely, seeming to stroke her body, like it was made for her alone. The shoes looked sexy on her, making her a bit older. The dress ended right above her knees, and it made her legs look longer. She noticed Minerva standing behind her, talking to the shop manager. Going back into the stall, Hermione dressed back to her own clothes and came out. Handing her clothes to the man she said she took it, along with the shoes. When she wanted to take her purse, she noticed she didn't have any money and felt so stupid " uhhh, I think I better not take them as I don't have any money on me" before she could say anything else the man replied " it's ok Miss, I had word from Dumbledore that whatever it is you took, he will take the costs for his own" he smiled at Hermione while packing her stuff in a bag. Hermione made a mental not to go thank the headmaster once she was back.

They walked around a bit more, finding some nice jewelry and a really gorgeous looking mask and Minerva finding something for herself before heading back to Hogwarts. Once there, the women parted ways, Minerva had some stuff to attend to and Hermione had to check up on her potion. When walking to her own rooms, she noticed a figure heading her way, when she looked up she noticed it was Severus, his head in a book while he walked. When he came closer to her, she swallowed, looked at him, she felt her stomach flutter like some crazy butterflies sprang to live. "Hello Severus" he stopped, walked up and his face softened a bit. "Hello Hermione". It was a akward moment before Hermione started talking " You look good Severus" and before he could reply, she walked of. He stared after her, taking a moment to come back to himself and walked the other direction, not sure what he was reading anymore.

It was the day of the Masked Ball and Hermione had finished her potion the day before. She was getting a bit nervous, she hoped to get a chance goodbye to Severus, but didn't put her hopes up to much. She walked around the castle, seeing the decoration being put up, the hall was decorated with masks, the tables were being pulled to the walls, forming a square so that the middle was free for dancing. When sitting in her room an hour later, she started to work on her hair, wich would take an hour or 2 before it was what she liked. When there was only 1 hour left before the Ball was supposed to start, she started getting dressed, looked herself over in the mirror and nodded her own approval. Sliding on her mask she made her way downstairs…

Severus had been hiding in his dungeons for the rest of the days when he had run into Hermione in the hall. He didn't plan on going to the Ball until Dumbledore had shown up, demanding he was there since he was probably the only one stalking about making sure no rules were broken… aka no students running of snogging. He glanced at the clock and noticed it was an hour before the Ball would start. He walked over to his bathroom and tried to make something of his hair, pulled on his black trousers, black vest with a silver shirt underneath it, took his mask and walked towards the Great Hall. When he was at the stairs leading towards the Great Hall he noticed some male students looking at something, he walked over to investigate but was struck silent when he noticed what they were looking at…

Hermione descended the stairs, although she had a mask on, he knew it was her… she looked B-E-A-utifull.


	22. Chapter 22

As Hermione came down the stairs she knew he was watching her, she felt his eyes on her and his presence near her but didn't dare to look at him. He was the one telling her to back of a few days ago, she was not the one that would go back first. She ignored the gasps and whispers from the other people and made her way to the great hall. As she entered she saw that the ceiling was enchanted to look like the cosmos, wich had a nice effect with the light. The tables had been pushed to the sides so they could create room for a dance floor and a podium where a band was setting up.

She scanned around the room and saw Minerva standing with the other professors, but one. She smiled and made her way over. Smiling at each of them and saying thank you when she was complimented on her looks, she accepted a drink from Minerva and joined in the conversation about the Ball. It wasn't long before the first boy asked her to dance with him. She smiled and accepted and let him lead her to the dance floor. Almost each song she felt a tap on her shoulder and was asked by another male to dance with her. But the only one she really wanted to dance with refused to even look at her and stood sulking in the darkest corner around keeping an eye on the young ones.

Severus saw her alright, he just couldn't stand the sight of almost every freaking male in the room asking to dance with her. He should be there, holding her close to a slow or spinning her around when a wilder dance came. But no, he thought to himself, you just had to be harsh to her and drive her away, like you always do. After glancing around the room, trying not to let Hermione out of his sight, he spotted Malfoy standing at the other end of the room, lusting after Hermione. As he saw Lucius approaching her he made his move.

Before Lucius was able to get to Hermione, she felt a tap on her shoulder and was surprised when she was looking in Severus' eyes. With a small smile and a gentle touch she accepted his request. When he spun her around she noticed a fuming Malfoy standing in the corner and something clicked inside her head. "You know, I can take care of myself, thank you" she didn't look up at him and tried to pull free from her. Severus followed her look and noticed she figured out why he suddenly decided to ask her. It wasn't only that, he had wanted to do it the entire evening, but just couldn't bring himself to it.

"Hermione, I know you can, but that's not the only reason. I _wanted_ to dance with you." As he pulled her closer she could see in his eyes that he was telling the truth. They danced for a while in silence, just letting their bodies move. As the next song started she looked up into his eyes and saw all the emotions playing there…. Lust, warmth, love and…. Sadness? Ah yes, she would be leaving tomorrow, back to her own time. When she listened to the song closely, she rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

_Sweet love, sweet love  
>Trapped in your love<br>I've opened up, unsure I can trust  
>My heart and I were buried in dust<br>Free me, free us_

_You're all I need, when I'm holding you tight  
>If you walk away, I will suffer tonight<em>

_I found a man I can trust  
>And boy, I believe in us<em>_  
><em>_I am terrified to love for the first time  
>Can you see that I'm bound in chains<br>I finally found my way  
>I am bound to you<br>I am bound to you_

_So much, so young  
>I've faced on my own<br>Walls I built up became my home  
>I'm strong and I'm sure, there's a fire in us<br>Sweet love, so pure_

Hermione looked up to him and noticed he had tears in his eyes when he looked at her. Feeling bad she leaned in and kissed the tears away. "I'm so sorry Hermione, for my behaviour, the way i treated you and" he found himself cut of by her lips covering his. " Shhhh Severus, i know" and she kissed him again. They just stood there, kissing softly and letting the world disolve around them.__

_I catch my breath, with just one beating heart  
>And I brace myself, please don't tear this apart<em>

_Can't you see that I'm bound in chains  
>I finally found my way<br>I am bound to you  
>I am bound to<em>

_Suddenly the moment's here  
>I embrace my fears<br>All that I have been carrying all these years  
>Do I risk it all<br>Come this far just to fall, fall_

_Oh, I can trust  
>And boy, I believe in us<br>I am terrified to love for the first time  
>Can you see that I'm bound in chains<br>And finally found my way  
>I am bound to you<em>

_I am,  
>Ooh, I am<br>I'm bound to you_

When the song ended, they broke apart, breathing heavily from lack of oxigen. Without a word he released her and took her hand, leading her to his chambers. Hermione obliged and just followed him, no need to talk. As they entered his chambers he turned, warded and silenced the room and looked back at her. In an instant he was standing in front of her, bending down and trailing soft kisses along her neck. She arched into him, wanting more, but not pushing. When he released his lips from her shoulder it was only to capture her own with his.

Standing there for what felt like an eternity, she pulled away, looking into his eyes once again and smiling. "Are you sure you want this Hermione?" he asked her in a low voice. She could hear his need and want for her. "Yes" was all she needed to say to find her in his arms again and he pulled her down onto his bed. Trailing soft kisses from her neck to the rim of her dress where her breast started. She let out soft moans, telling him to go on. And he did, he slowly lowered her dress and kissed his way down to her navel, stopping to let her lift her hips and he pulled of her dress. She lied in front of him in nothing but her underwear and he had to admit, she looked like some goddess. He noticed her blush by the way he was looking at her and smiled. Returning to her, he trailed his path of kisses back up and found her lips again with his. She reached her hands into his hair and demanded more. He didn't argue with her, he wanted more to and he felt her undoing his buttons and sliding of his vest. He leaned onto his elbows so she could look at him to and noticed that her flush deepend. "Severus, you have no idea how long i have wanted this" she looked into his eyes and saw his eyes glitter for the first time ever. "Me to Hermione" and he leaned down to claim her lips again. After a while they were both naked and Severus positioned himself on top of her, waiting at her entrance, looking at her for reassurance and when she nodded, dived into her and claiming her as his. She never felt a man this good before, she had her experience back at her time, but Severus was something different. He made her feel good, he felt good and right.

After making sure she adjusted to him, he started to move into her, going deeper and deeper untill he couldn't anymore. She met up his trust, flying her legs around him, urging him on. He kissed her, leaving a hot trail from lips to neck and back up, whispering all the time how much he loved her and how sorry he was. She reassured him by holding on to him and moving with him, telling him aswell how much she loved him. Hermione began to feel the preassure between her legs build up and urged Severus to go faster, he oblliged and trusted into her more fiercly, crying out her name as he came. He kept going untill her release had forced it's way to the surface aswell and then he collapsed ontop of her. After catching his breath he rolled off her and took her with him, falling asleep with his Hermione in his arms.

When Hermione was sure he was fast asleep she slipped from his grip and went to the bathroom. She paced a bit, thinking how to do this and came up with something. Walking to his study, she set up a camera, hovering in mid air and went to stand a bit further from it. She transformed into her animagus form and heard the camera click. After the picture was clear she turned it around and wrote a note on the backside. Going back to the bedroom she looked down at Severus and felt tears come to her eyes. Fighting them back, she put the picture on her pillow and bent down to kiss him on his cheek "i love you" before pointing her wand at him, whispering_ memento mei, cum volo_. Turning around and walking out, leaving her heart behind for a bit.

When she stood in the office of Dumbledore with the potion, he gave her the time-turner, said his goodbye's and let her cast the same spell on him, knowing that everyone who ever knew her in this time would forget her untill she herself wants them to remember. Turning the time turner in her hands, she felt a little tug and was standing back into her own room, where the adventure had started. She put the potion into her pocket and turned into her Animagus, running down to where she knew the war was still going on.

Severus woke up with a strange feeling of something being robbed from him. When he looked around he saw a picture lying on the pillow besides him. When he picked it up he smelled the faint smell of some perfume. Looking at the picture he noticed a big cat, kinda like a snowpanther. Confused he turned the picture over and read _"I'll be waiting for you" . _No name was written with it but 2 letters H.G. he felt something tugging in the back of his mind to keep the picture with him all times.

Hermione was sure she was back at the good time when she found Ron and Harry in the boathouse, sitting next to Severus. They startled and jumped up, pointing their wands to her as she sprinted to them in her Animagus form. Shifting back when reaching Severus, she knelt down and cradled his head to her lap, getting the potion out of her pocket and making him drink it. " Please Severus, drink". When he had drank it all, he closed his eyes and his breathing steadied. "Hermione? How the hell did you get an Animagus form? Why are you calling him Severus and what did you just give him? He's a nasty git, let him die!" this was coming from Ron. She whiped her head around, looking furiously at him " sod of Ron, i've been in love with him for years now, if you haven't noticed why i always defended him, he's on OUR side Ronald Weasly!" looking towards Harry she said " Harry, you take Ron with you and find that last horcux, please!" she didn't bother to wait for a response but heared Harry taking Ron with him.

Looking down at him and pressing her forehead to his she whisperd " please remember Severus, remember me" she felt tears leaking down her cheeks and dripping onto his face. No answer came for a minute or 2 before she felt him stir and saw him open his eyes " Hermione?" he tried to sit up while moving his hand to her face, stroking her tears away. "I knew it, from the beginning of your first year... it was you" As he cringed in pain she steadied him " Shhhhh Severus, yes it's me, but please rest a bit untill i could've healed you better". He obliged and let her perform her magic, feeling better after a few moments.

They just sat there for what felt like hours when Severus hissed and grabbed his forearm where his Mark was. Rolling up his sleeve, he noticed it was burning from his flesh, melting away. After a few agonizing moments, the mark was gone. He looked at his arm in disbelief "what just happend?" he didn't ask Hermione, just asked in general, wondering himself what just happend. Hermione looked at his arm in disbelief but felt her heart swell with happiness and joy " Severus, it's gone! You're free" she laughed and lounged herself at him, cradling his lap and kissing him. Severus was a bit stunned but kissed her back. "Let's go" she stood up suddenly and changed into her Animagus form. Severus looked at her and walked over to her, stroking her ear while pulling out a worn picture from his inner pocket. It was her picture and looked at her with fresh tears in his eyes. She had been waiting for him all this time.

With joy he transformed into his own black version of her and they ran out, free, into the world.

-Fin-


End file.
